Daddy's Little Girl
by TheSpoiltOne
Summary: Bella's a good girl, goes to a private girls school doesn't put a foot wrong. Goes out for one night with the girls and meets bad boy Edward who is from a public school and leads Bella off onto a different path... AH
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own twilight and all that... ._

a/n: LYRICAL MELODRAMA WRITING CONTEST… 1st CHAPTER OF YOUR ENTRIES CAN START BEING RECEIVED THE WEEK STARTING THE 26th of OCTOBER 2009!!!

**This is 5 chapter story contest. Can be complete, but you can choose to extend it AFTER the competition is over needs to have some type of conclusion or event etc. **

**Lyrics do not have to be in the story. This is a story inspired by a song you have heard. My story is an example piece entitled 'Daddy's Little Girl' the song that inspired me to write it is 'Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship.'**

**There is a Blog for this story. (link is on my profile) or go to www(dot)tso-daddyslittlegirl(dot)blogspot(dot)com We have a prize we are giving away for the best blog set up for this comp. You do not have to do one. But hey they are easy to do.. there are instructions under publishing on www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com website if you would like to give it a go.. **

**Thanks to the girls on the blog and website. Thanks and much love to my beta's Loloskinn and Lillie Cullen.. you both are wonderful...**

**So please people be brave there is a newbie section for people never written or don't have many reviews.. there is also a section for seasoned writers (people who don't have a following but have a few reviews) and people that have MASSESS OF REVIEWS PER CHAPTER... so there is a section for everyone.. **

**Daddy's Little Girl – Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"Morning Dad," I shouted happily skipping down the stairs. I had managed to get to the bottom without killing myself today. Wonders never seise.

Charlie pulled his head out of the paper and smiled, "Morning Bells," he said shaking his head and chuckling as I trip over my own feet getting to the table.

Well I still at least hadn't hurt myself today.

It had just been me and my Dad since my mum died when I was three. I don't really remember her and it is a little sad for me at times. My Dad though is the most important person in my world. He has always been there for me, whenever I needed him to be. He even put his pride aside being the only father there by coming to the Mother Daughter breakfast morning at school.

Charlie worked so hard to put me into a private girl's school, he gave me the best he could afford and then some. He wanted to give me a good start in life. Wanting me to have a decent education so I could do something with my life, not hang out with some of the low lives, as he put it, of Forks. I had great friends. I was very lucky I loved my life, and I loved him for it. I knew he didn't like palming me off to my girlfriend's parents when he worked at night, but it suited me. I got my girl time and he didn't worry while he was out working the night shift. I guess the Chief of Police had responsibilities and raising a child must have been really hard for him.

"What have you got planned for this weekend Bells?" Dad asked raising one of his eye brows looking over the paper at me.

I snapped out of my thoughts. I was just standing there by the table, I needed to get going for school. Walking over into the kitchen I grabbed a bowl and cereal from the counter and sat down at the table.

"Umm, well it is Rose's Birthday today," I started contemplating how I was going to tell him this, "We are supposed to be going to some club for her and going dancing, but you know what I think of dancing and I just don't want to go."

Charlie gave me a knowing smirk, "Yep, I know." He replied and took a sip of his coffee. "Well good luck getting out of that one Bells. I think you have no hope with Alice being on a mission to get you to go out."

"Aren't you supposed to tell me I can't go?" I looked at him desperately, pleading him with my eyes.

"It is a Friday night. You are eighteen. I think it would do you good to go out and have fun with the girls. You never go anywhere Bella." He said still finding it amusing. "In any case," I looked over at him curious as to what he was going to say, "I trust you completely to behave yourself. Just don't let the girls break any laws."

I burst out laughing and rolled my eyes. They were as bad as me, never putting a foot wrong. Sure we had fun, but we were so low key and oddly normal. This was a first for us and the girls were so excited. The whole thought of dancing in a room full of people still didn't appeal to me though.

"I still don't think I will be going." I mumbled going back to my cereal.

I heard Charlie mumble something into his coffee and go back to the paper.

"I had better get going anyway," I said starting to get up from the table, "I have a maths test first period and I don't want to be late."

"Good luck Bells!" he yelled after me as I walked out of the kitchen, running back up the stairs to grab my bag and keys for my truck. I picked up my phone and saw that the screen was flashing.

I had to smile it would only be one person.

_Alice: Move your ass young lady! Don't forget your toothbrush either! U won't B home tonite!_

I wondered if I pretended I didn't see the message would I get away with it? I sighed, _who was I kidding_?_ This was Alice._ Pocketing the phone, I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my toiletry bag and placed it in an overnight bag so I could leave it in the truck. I knew I was going whether I liked it or not. Didn't mean I couldn't put up a fight though. I shook my head and knew they would use Rose's Birthday against me.

No point packing clothes, I wouldn't be allowed to wear them anyway. Alice and Rose wouldn't let me wear anything I would like to wear. God knows what clothing they would make me squeeze my body into. Thank God, we had a school uniform. I so didn't have to worry about Alice with that. Although she was still trying to change that and give it more style.

I took the stairs a little more carefully as I was now unbalanced with two bags. I knew it would be just my luck to fall down them, sprain my ankle and the girls would still drag me out to go dancing. I would be sitting on my own in a corner all night.

Actually that didn't sound half as bad, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to fall down the stairs. I was giggling as I got to my truck. I almost forgot Rose's present. That would have been great. Some friend I am.

I ran back inside to the lounge room and there was Charlie already picking it up for me, I assume to race outside to give it to me.

I smiled up at him and gave him a smile. "Thanks Dad," I said and stepped up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek taking Rose's present out of his hands. "Have a great day, Love you." I raced back out of the room, before giving him a chance to reply shutting the door a little too hard and cringing. I ran back over to my car and jumped in, started the engine and raced to school.

I was late again.

**EPOV**

_What the FUCK is that horrible noise_ I glance over at my alarm clock that I had silenced about 30 minutes ago. How the hell is it still ringing, and why does it sound different? The noise was echoing through my brain giving me the worst headache in the world. I pick up the alarm clock sitting next to the bed and hurled it toward the wall. It makes a loud CRASH, but the fucking ringing continues.

"What the FUCK is that?" I scream. I throw the covers of my bed back and jump out ready to beat the shit out of the electronic device making the offensive noise. I see it. Fuck, my mom has put a second alarm across the room by the restroom. She thinks she is being clever.

I will admit, I am an evil fucker to wake up, and most days I just don't give a shit. Do I really care if I am late to first period? I go to school….well most days. I just really hate mornings, and afternoons, and early evenings. Hell, I don't get good and going till at least nine o'clock at night. Well, I have to give her props for being creative. I stumble over all the crap on my floor and finally get to the alarm. I am almost positive she bought the most offensive sounding piece of shit alarm she could find. I shut the damn thing up, and lumber into the shower.

This will be a first. I might actually be early to school. I get in the hot water and immediately notice my morning wood. Well, I just might NOT be early to school. I will have to find a bitch to help me with this before I can ever think of going to sit in boring Banner's biology class. I would rather die than have to sit in that class with a hard on. He might just want to dissect the fucker, and I need this shit for later.

I quickly get out of the shower, get dressed, and race down the stairs. Just as I am about to grab a slice of bacon off of the plate on the table, my mom slaps my hand. "Edward, sit down and eat like a normal person. You are going to get indigestion eating on the run all the time."

I rolled my eyes at her, and give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "No time mom. I have to get to school early this morning. Banner is going to dissect a very large snake." I grab my phone and my back pack and head for the door.

Just as I reach for the door knob my mom says, "Oh Honey, Did you like your new alarm clock?"

I paused and give her my best eat shit grin and yell over my shoulder, "Yeah, Sure. You got me there mom."

I will admit. I do love my mom. She is a great person for putting up with all my shit. She doesn't give me too much crap for half of the stuff I pull. I have been suspended more times than I can count, picked up by the chief of police on a few occasions, and have had the pleasure to have quite a few mothers calling my house to tell my mom what a bad influence I am on their precious daughters. Sure she gets upset. For instance, the last time Chief Swan brought my ass home drunk she said that if it happened again she was going to send me to live with my dad. I seriously don't think that would happen, but she was pretty pissed off.

All in all, she is a pretty cool mom. It has just been she and I for most of my life. Dad left us when I was about five. He claimed to be madly in love with some chick he met at the movie ticket booth. They ran off together, and as the story goes he left her for a grocery store clerk with big tits. What can I say? I come by my womanizing honestly. Dad and I go for quantity not quality. Not that I would know much about him. I get a birthday card with cash in it for my birthday and Halloween every year. He claims to not give presents for Christmas. What the fuck ever? I don't give a shit about him. So mom and I have each other, and she gets me. I am what I am, and I don't see myself changing anytime soon.

I drive down the driveway and make my usual turn onto the dirt road next to my house. I have a nice secluded little spot back here that helps me stay financially independent. I pull up next to my make shift greenhouse and stop the car. I have been growing and selling weed since I was 14 years old.

It is amazing what a kid can find out about on the internet. I needed cash, and the kids need their pot. It is a match made in heaven. Plus, I don't have to buy my own shit, so I can get high whenever I fucking well feel like it.

Growing this shit is a science. I mean seriously. You have to keep everything just right. The air must circulate, the Ph levels of the soil must be checked every damn day, and the plants have to have a special light timer so they can have their "night time". These are fragile little fuckers, but they are making me enough cash to not have to ask my mom for shit.

I got my first plant for Christmas from my hippie aunt that lives in California. She thinks everyone should be able to grow pot. She gave everyone in my whole family a "starter plant". Mom was nice about it, but told me to get rid of them as soon as Aunt PEACELOVE returned to her motherland. I took care of them all right. I have been taking care of their sons and daughters now for about four years. I bet auntie had no idea how much her Christmas present would keep on giving.

I grab my latest dried gallon bag, and some small quart baggies. Tonight is Friday my busiest night of the week. I just might make five hundred to a thousand dollars on this bag alone. I do have my morals. I don't sell to little kids, and I don't sell to assholes. But if you are a high school kid, and you want a quick hit to calm the nerves, I am your man.

I run back, get into my car, and race to the school. I am hoping that I can catch Jessica before she gets in class. If I promise her a joint, she will give me head behind the bleachers. Let's face it. I need that shit this morning, so it is totally worth it.

Sure enough, as I pull into the parking lot, Jessica is sitting on the curb next to "my" spot. Her head is down on her knees, and I can't help myself. I honk the horn, and she jumps a fucking foot in the air. I swing in fast, and come to a screeching halt mere inches from her terrified face.

"Thanks a lot ASSHOLE! You scared the crap out of me!" she screams at me.

"OH..Come on baby. You know you loved it. You need me to take the edge off. I got just the thing." I reach into my pocket and show her a perfectly rolled joint. She rolls her eyes, but comes with me anyway. "You are still an asshole." She chuckles.

As we reach the bleachers, the first period bell rings. I light up, and make to pass it to her. "You know Jessica, they say nothing in life is free. You know how I feel about giving away my best shit."

"Whatever Edward. Just make it snappy." With those words she gets into position on her knees. She glances at me as if to say, "Hurry up and let's get this over with."

I tilt my head at her and give her my Edward Cullen stare. "If you want it, come and get it." I tease.

She takes the hint and pulls down my zipper and tugs at my jeans and boxers releasing my cock with a bounce. Almost immediately, she engulfs the head, and begins to bob up and down sucking and humming the whole way. I feel her fingers grab my balls and begin to massage with firm but gentle squeezes. I grab her hair and begin fucking her mouth thrusting my cock into the back of her throat. Luckily, Jessica has done this many times, and takes all that I give her like a champ. I knew she would be good for me this morning. Before I can even give her a warning, I feel my dick starting to throb and twitch. She makes to take her lips off of my cock, but I push her face all the way to my crotch and release my cum down her throat. She gags a little, but swallows everything I give her.

Once I have finished pulsing, I pull back and let go of her hair. "Fuck you, Bastard" she says as she wipes the moister off her lips and chin. "Give me the fucking joint so I can get to class."

"Oh, but Jessica. Aren't you forgetting something babe? You should always clean up after a meal." I look down at my dick, and she comes to put the monster back in its cage.

"This shit better be worth this crap, or I will never blow you again" she claims.

"I am sure you will find it completely worth your time and effort." I hand her the joint and head off to first period. "Pleasure doing business with you."

**a/n: I will post chapter 2 towards the end of the week... Footroza and I are working on the next chapter of TTSS... it is all happening **

**Come on over to the blog and forum on the website!**

**See you over there..**

**You know what to do... please review... **


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own twilight and all that... ._

a/n: LYRICAL MELODRAMA WRITING CONTEST… 1st CHAPTER OF YOUR ENTRIES CAN START BEING RECEIVED THE WEEK STARTING THE 26th of OCTOBER 2009!!!

**This is 5 chapter story contest. Can be complete, but you can choose to extend it AFTER the competition is over needs to have some type of conclusion or event etc. **

**Lyrics do not have to be in the story. This is a story inspired by a song you have heard. My story is an example piece entitled 'Daddy's Little Girl' the song that inspired me to write it is 'Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship.'**

**There is a Blog for this story. (link is on my profile) or go to www(dot)tso-daddyslittlegirl(dot)blogspot(dot)com We have a prize we are giving away for the best blog set up for this comp. You do not have to do one. But hey they are easy to do.. there are instructions under publishing on www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com website if you would like to give it a go.. **

**Thanks to the girls on the blog and website. Thanks and much love to my beta's Loloskinn and Lillie Cullen.. you both are wonderful...**

**So please people be brave there is a newbie section for people never written or don't have many reviews.. there is also a section for seasoned writers (people who don't have a following but have a few reviews) and people that have MASSESS OF REVIEWS PER CHAPTER... so there is a section for everyone.. **

****** have had MANY PM's asking so thought I would let you know here! YES!! I am going to continue this after the comp, hope this pleases you!! I have had way too much fun with this story not to! ******

**Daddy's Little Girl – Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I walked into the cafeteria for lunch, took a pre-packed tuna salad sandwich and a bottle of water and strolled over to our table. I glanced over and saw that the girls were fussing over Rose. Well it was her birthday after all, she could suck it up and enjoy the attention. It only happened once a year. "Happy Birthday Rose!" I yelled at the top of my voice so everyone knew it was her birthday. Rose looked up gave me a filthy look, tried not to look embarrassed and went back to talking to Alice.

Well that wasn't quite the greeting I was expecting. Rachael waved me over to sit next to her, "Hello there, Bells. You were late this morning again I see?" giving me a knowing smirk. "Any accidents to report?"

I rolled my eyes, "Nope, not this morning. I have shocked you I am sure," I tossed straight back at her, "I forgot something." I mumbled as I started eating the tuna salad sandwich in front of me.

"How do you think you did on the math's test?" Rachael asked giving me a small smile.

"Yeah, pretty straightforward so I think I did okay?" I shrugged, "How about you? You ran out of there pretty quickly. I tried to catch up but you just disappeared." I said giving her a quizzical glance.

"I think I flunked it," she said, looking at her plate of food.

Rachael and I had known each other ever since we were babies. Our dads were best friends. She had an annoying little brother who was always hanging around us like a bad smell. He was only a year younger than us. Jacob was Jacob though, a smelly little boy who wanted to pull things apart until he eventually worked out how to put them back together again. His dad was always yelling at him, something was always missing or not working.

"I am sure you didn't Rach," I said in a small voice so the other girls didn't catch on to our conversation, "you always think that. I am sure you did fine." I smiled at her. She was always so nervous about her grades. I know she was desperate to go to university and leave La Push. She needed to get away from there, and I was even more desperate to go with her.

Her mom died a few years ago, it was so sad when Sarah died of cancer. Ever since, Rachel and I leaned on each other. We grew so close I don't think anything could break the bond we had. Since I didn't really remember my own mom, Sarah had been the closest thing I had to one. I even called her mom a few times.

We were suddenly interrupted by Alice pushing me aside to sit next to me on the bench seat. "You girls ready to party tonight?" She started bouncing up and down excitedly next to me.

I bit my tongue and glanced up at Rachel, who had gone from doom and gloom over her math test to now straightforward amusement at me about tonight's activities.

"I am not sure I really want to go Alice," I started saying when Alice sighed. I dared to look over to her, much to my mistake, when I saw she was giving me her puppy dog eyes. _Shit! I should have known better than to look at her!_

"Aww... don't do that too me Alice, that's not fair!" I groaned as Rose, Tanya and Angela came over to the table to join us.

"What's not fair?" Rose asked, looking confused at Alice.

"Oh, Bella was just informed that I get to pick her outfit for tonight." Alice said like it was no big deal to Rose. "We all ready girls to go to this club Tanya has been telling us about?" Her excitement was completely over the top.

They all chorused "Yes!" to Alice and I stifled a groan back.

I looked up to see Rachael who was pretty much laughing her ass off, nearly falling on to the floor at Alice and completely ignoring anything I had to say. How did it go from me saying I didn't want to go out tonight to Alice picking out my outfit? Did I really think I had a hope in hell? I rolled my eyes at her.

Just as I was about to argue, the bell rang and Alice smiled triumphantly at me and rose to her feet. "Don't be late to my house after school, okay Bella?" Not even waiting for my answer she turned on her heel and walked out of the cafeteria shouting over her shoulder. "See you girls then."

I looked back at Rachael, "Well you were a load of help! Thanks Rach!" I threw my hands down on the table and got up ready to go to class.

Rachael was still laughing, "Your welcome Bells, anytime." And walked off going to her class.

With friends like these who needs enemies?

**EPOV**

Friday's at school are always a trip. Everyone is tired of all the crap and ready to blow off some steam over the weekend. As I walk down the hall between first and second period, I am asked to at least six different parties. When you have a good supply of weed, you are suddenly on everyone's VIP list. I never give anyone an answer as to if I am going to be at their party or not.

I always wait until the last minute and weigh my options. I need to pick the best party so I can make the most money. That means going where the hottest girls and the most liquor are going to be. I usually try to make it to at least two or three of the Friday night festivities, because let's face it. Everybody wants Edward Cullen at their party.

I stop at my locker to get my books for the next class, and I feel a hard slap across my back. "Sup Eddie! What's the word on the hook ups tonight? You got any good parties lined up for us?"

Emmett has been my best friend and partner in crime for many years. He is almost as bad with his whorish ways as me. He and I have shared more girls than I can count. He makes a great wingman.

"Why do you insist on calling me Eddie? You know I fucking hate it."I punch back in the shoulder, and I roll my eyes.

"There are a few prospects, but nothing much. I am sure something good will come along, if not we can crash some college parties." And with that we high five and walk to our next class.

On the way, we meet up with Jasper. He is a crazy ass Texan that started school here last year. We all immediately became friends. I say immediately, it was more accidentally. His first day here was a disaster. Just like most new toys at Forks High, he was under the microscope the moment people heard he was moving here. There were rumors about how he was a womanizer and a pothead. It was even rumored he has spent some time in a Juvenile Detention Center for stealing cars. Everyone was excited about the "bad" boy coming to shake things up at Forks.

_When he first set foot in the doors of the school, I knew that the rumors were false. This kid was NOT a badass. He was a NERDASS. He looked like he was scared shitless, and he probably was. He had his backpack over BOTH shoulders and he was wearing a fucking suit and tie. I knew I had to help the poor bastard before the jackals got to him. I walked right up to him, and said, "You better fucking come with me if you know what is good for you." I grabbed his backpack and pulled his ass back out the door and behind the school. _

"_You are Jasper Whitlock, am I right?" I questioned him. He looked like he was going to cry, but he nodded his head. I started laughing hysterically. "You are the badass mother fucker we have heard so much about over the past few weeks?" I could hardly breathe I was laughing so hard. I put my hand on the wall to steady myself, but I kept one hand on his backpack. It looked like he was preparing to runaway._

"_Please don't hurt me. This is my first day. Do you want my lunch money?" He was really scared. _

_I calmed down a bit from my hysterics, and started to try and calm him down."Look, obviously all of us here have been given some bogus information about you. Everyone has been anxiously awaiting the arrival of you, the new bastard of Forks. We were expecting some serious trouble." I still don't think he understood me. I began to think that maybe he had mental problems._

_He began to stammer, "Couldn't we just tell everyone the truth? I don't want anyone to think I am a bad person. I really want to get in with the right crowd."_

_Holy Hell…I had my work cut out for me. This kid was going to be eaten alive. "Jasper, I know you don't know me from shit, but would you please listen to some words of advice? If you let people see you like this now, you will be eating your lunch in the restroom for the rest of the year. Forget getting in with the right crowd. The crowd will part like the Red Sea to get away from you. Trust me on this. I have seen it happen more times than I can count. A few kids have even had to move away because the shit got so bad." I don't know why I cared so much, but he seemed like a nice guy. I didn't want to see his boxers hanging on the flag pole._

"_You really think it would be that bad for me? What can I do? I just want to go back to my private school. Things were so much more civil there." He took off his backpack and looked at his feet._

"_I don't know anything about high school students being civil, but Dorothy you are not in Kansas anymore. Now are you ready to start your first day of school?" I had a plan, but I had to know if he was going to be cool._

"_UM? I am not from Kansas, I am from Texas. Lubbock, Texas to be precise. What do you have in mind? Is this going to hurt?" He shuttered at the last statement. I was going to have to toughen up this kid._

"_Well, first thing, we have to get rid of this suit. You look like a walking prick. Take off the jacket and the tie and roll up the sleeves of your shirt. He did as I asked and then I got a bottle of water out of my bag. I had him pour it over his head and mess up his golden locks. He still looked too nice and neat for the reputation he had acquired. "Jasper, this last thing just might hurt a bit, but you will thank me for it later. You might want to close your eyes." He tensed up but closed his eyes as I requested. It had to be done. I hauled off and punched him square in the nose. I felt it crunch under my knuckles. Blood suddenly flooded the front of his shirt and his eyes filled with tears, but much to my surprise he did not make a sound. He definitely had potential. _

"_Now you look like the guy we heard about. Now get this straight. You never have to tell anyone about anything. Just keep your mouth shut about your past and act all mysterious. Hang out with Emmett and I and you will be fine. Do not confirm or deny anything." _

_With that we heard the bell for first period. "Let's start this. Remember, you are a badass. Stay quiet and you will be fine." He nodded his head, and another drop of blood landed on his shirt._

"_May I ask one question?" I eyed him suspiciously. Was he going to baulk now? He started again, "What is your name?" I realized then that I had not even introduced myself. This guy was amazingly trusting._

"_My name is Edward Cullen, and welcome to your first day of public high school." I put my hand on his shoulder and grabbed his backpack. We walked to our first classes to the terrified stares of the entire student body._

It wasn't long till Jasper Whitlock started to live up to his reputation. The three of us are the Kings of the school. There is not a woman on campus below the age of 50 that hasn't expressed an interest in fucking one or all of us.

Jasper strolls over to Emmett and me. He has a shit eating grin on his face. I eye him cautiously. When Jasper has that look things usually get interesting. "What's up with you Jasper? Did you just get laid?" I ask.

"You know a gentleman never fucks and tells, but seeing that I don't know any gentlemen, I guess I will just say, you were right about Lauren's tight ass." We laugh and shake our heads. Lauren is a regular. She is always good for a quick fuck, and usually doesn't get all cuddly and shit afterward. I hate that.

"But that is not why I have the look. I have a club for us to go to tonight. Lots of people are going. It sounds like it might have primo pussy potential." Emmett laughs and gives him a fist bump.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Are you in, Edward?" Emmett leans against the wall as if he is saying he is not moving until I give him the correct answer. I think about the bag of weed I need to move. That is a lot harder at a public place. There are always bouncers and shit watching.

"You know this is going to cut into my profits for the night? How do you know about the primo pussy? Give me the details and then I will decide." We are late to class and are the only students still in the hall. None of us give a shit.

"I heard that a bunch of girls from the "all girls" private school are getting together for some chick's birthday. You have to admit. Girls in uniforms are hot. They are probably all still virgins, and all innocent and shit. I can almost smell them from here." He closes his eyes and takes in a long breath. Emmett copies his actions.

"And where exactly did you get this information?" I always say if it sounds too good to be true, it probably is.

"Well, now don't freak out on me, but that is the only downside to the whole plan. I got the 411 from Tanya. I know you two have a history, but don't leave Emmett and me hanging just 'cause you let some girl get the better of you." He starts to walk down the hall.

I knew that Tanya's parents had moved her to an all girls private school. They thought that this would help fix all her problems. I knew better. News flash to the parents, your little girl is a whore. She has no redeeming qualities, but if she was going to be going to a club it did indeed have the promise of being a good night. She was basically me in a woman's body. This should be fun.

"Fine I will go, but we have to stop by Mike's party first so I can sell some shit. I still have to make a living you know."

Emmett jumped off the wall and yelled, "Yes! We are going to get us some virgin pussy tonight."

I could only hope the girls knew what they were walking into. I went into my classroom and began to daydream about my plans for the night.

**a/n: I will post chapter 3 next week... TTSS will hopefully be updated on the weekend!!! **

**Come on over to the blog and forum on the website! Link is on my profile or go to www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com**

**See you over there..**

**You know what to do... please review... **


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own twilight and all that... ._

a/n: LYRICAL MELODRAMA WRITING CONTEST… 1st CHAPTER OF YOUR ENTRIES CAN START BEING RECEIVED THE WEEK STARTING THE 26th of OCTOBER 2009!!!

**This is 5 chapter story contest. Can be complete, but you can choose to extend it AFTER the competition is over needs to have some type of conclusion or event etc. **

**Lyrics do not have to be in the story. This is a story inspired by a song you have heard. My story is an example piece entitled 'Daddy's Little Girl' the song that inspired me to write it is 'Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship.'**

**There is a Blog for this story. (link is on my profile) or go to www(dot)tso-daddyslittlegirl(dot)blogspot(dot)com We have a prize we are giving away for the best blog set up for this comp. You do not have to do one. But hey they are easy to do.. there are instructions under publishing on www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com website if you would like to give it a go.. **

**Thanks to the girls on the blog and website. Thanks and much love to my beta's Loloskinn and Lillie Cullen.. you both are wonderful...**

**So please people be brave there is a newbie section for people never written or don't have many reviews.. there is also a section for seasoned writers (people who don't have a following but have a few reviews) and people that have MASSESS OF REVIEWS PER CHAPTER... so there is a section for everyone.. **

****** have had MANY PM's asking yes I am going to continue this after the comp, hope this pleases you!! I have had way too much fun with this one! ******

**Daddy's Little Girl – Chapter 3 **

E POV

For the rest of the day, time seemed to crawl by. I would have sworn that at one point the clock stopped ticking. It didn't help matters that all my classes are as boring as shit. The teachers just stand in front of the class and read straight out of the textbook. I could fucking do that at home.

So when the bell final rang, I couldn't get to my car fast enough. I had a lot of things to do before Jasper was picking us up. It was his turn to drive which pissed him off. Not that he particularly stayed stone cold sober, but he wouldn't have any alcohol. He could get shit faced on my stash and never touch a drop to drink, but Jasper liked his beer. He said it relaxed him to have something in his hands. Be that as it may, he was the driver tonight and that meant he had to keep away from the alcohol. On the off chance we were pulled over for speeding or some shit, the last thing we needed was that noisy ass police chief pulling us out of the car for sobriety tests.

I had been caught by that fucker on more than one occasion, and although mom was cool, I knew that she meant business about me being picked up again. Besides that, I was trying to earn money for college and shit. My own personal "Edward Cullen Scholarship Program" we all called it. I didn't need Chief "Suck ASS" Swan poking his nose in my stash and spoiling my plans.

On my way home, I remembered the bag I still had on me. I wasn't going to make it to all of the parties tonight, but that didn't mean my weed couldn't be there without me. I make a quick u-turn and went to Ben's house. He was a nerdy ass geek, but his dad was rich as sin so Ben was able to throw some kick ass parties. His parents were always there trying to get all of his "so called" friends drunk so that he would be more popular at school. It would never happen, but the students of Forks High School enjoyed milking his parties and his parents for every drop of booze they could get their hands on. Come Monday morning, Ben was back to being "Bucktooth Benjamin". Poor bastard had had his braces off for 4 years and still couldn't shake that nickname.

I pulled into their driveway and honked my horn twice. They had some massively big pit bulls that they let roam around the yard. I wasn't getting out of the car until those beasts were put up. I saw the curtain move and Ben wave at me in a frantic jerky manner. God he was such a geek. I swear he still wore pants from junior high. His green corduroy pants road up his legs like he was getting ready to go shallow water fishing. When he walked you could hear the "swish..swish" of this fabric rubbing together. But who was I to judge. He was buying my stuff, and I was going to have some fun tonight.

He rushed to my car door window as I let the power button roll it down. I was lazily shrugged into my seat facing the front window, and I could see his excited form jumping up and down like a kid without his Ritalin.

"Hey Edward, you're early. I am so glad you are here for my party. You want to come in and help me put up crepe paper streamers. Can you believe that test in Trig today? I am mean really. What was up with Mr. Banner today? Did someone mess in his Cheerios?" He didn't take a breath during the entire conversation, but he stopped long enough to laugh at his own joke. I swear this boy didn't need any more caffeine EVER.

"Woah.. Slow down a minute. I am only here to drop off the 'party favors' that you requested. Don't fucking pee yourself or anything. You got my cash, cause I got to get moving." I said as I watched his face fall. He clearly thought I had come over to help set up the party. Like that would EVER happen. I didn't even set up for my own parties. Who the fuck cared anyway? My theory was that all you need for a good party is: The right group of people, the right amount of alcohol, the right drugs, the right music, and a few dark rooms. There you have the perfect party.

"Oh. OK..I guess you have more important things to do than to be with me. Will I see you later at least?" He nearly whispered the last part. I thought he was going to break down and cry. God I had to get out of here. I almost felt sorry for him.

"Dude, I am sure you will have someone here to help in no time. I have to go…I…have…" my mind was frantically searching for the best way to break the news to him. I couldn't think of a lie fast enough. "I…have to …ummmm..take my grandma to the doctor." What the hell? Where did that come from? I don't even have a grandmother. I practically threw the bag of weed out the window, and reached out of the window for my money. Not even Bucktooth Benjamin got to purchase weed on credit. I did take the check he offered me. I usually don't take anything but cash, but I was willing to make an exception just to get the hell out of here.

Cash was not easy to trace. I didn't want to have to explain to anyone how or where I got my money. The IRS can kiss my tight firm ass. However, I could just explain one check easily enough.

I threw my car into reverse and yelled a loud, "See ya!" as I raced out of his driveway. I couldn't wait to be in college. I knew that kids in college had to be cooler than high school kids, or at least I prayed they would be.

Just as I was getting to my house, my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D and saw it was Jessica. Oh great, this ought to be fun. I let it ring a few times just to keep her on her toes. Finally, before voicemail could pick up, I answered.

"So I guess you liked my sample today?" I questioned. I knew she would be back for more. Good pot is hard to come by these days. People are always trying to fuck it up by putting 'Extra' crap in it. There is no need for that, if you grow the right stuff.

I heard her clear her throat. "Yes, Edward. I was wondering if you were going to have any more of those 'cookies' at the party tonight?" Someone must have been listening to her conversation, but I got the meaning.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have other plans tonight." I waited for the moment I knew was coming.

"Can I meet you somewhere? I really want some more of those cookies." I bet you do. I had to plan this very carefully. I didn't want to ruin my chances at the bar tonight with Jessica hanging all over me.

"We are going to a bar in the city. You can meet me there, but you can't stay. I will give you what you want and then you go. Is that clear?" What you do for money. I knew she would agree.

"OK. Just tell me where and when." I gave her the directions and the approximate time. I told her to text me when she got there. I would meet her in the back. Just as she was going to ask me something else, my phone beeped.

"I have to get going Jess. I will talk to you later." I started to hand up, and then added, "Oh and Jessica, be sure you bring your pillow you will need it for your knees." I ended the call with her and answered the next. I was still laughing when I said, "Hello."

"Well, I am glad you are happy to hear from me. I didn't even think you would take my call." My stomach lurched as I recognized the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello, TANYA. What the fuck do you want?" I really couldn't stand this bitch. She was pushy, noisy, slutty, and rude. When she went to my school, it was joked that we were oil and water. We never mixed. I always thought it was more like gasoline and fire. We were always EXPLOSIVE. On more than one occasion we had ended an argument with some extremely high octane sex. Never meaningful, but very memorable.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. I know you have missed me. I heard that you were coming to the bar tonight with us. I just thought I would try to clear the air between us before we all got there. I don't want to ruin anyone's night." She was up to something. She was never this nice.

"What do you want, Tanya? Just tell me already and get this over with." I said with an exasperated voice.

I heard a giggle. "You know me too well. Here is the thing. I have made some good friends here at my new school, but they don't know about my…. Past. I would like to keep it that way. Do you know what I am saying?"

Past my ass. More like a novella of historical sluttiness. I guess I could see her point. She was trying to be a better person and all. I knew that you can't change a leopard's spots.

Tanya was a whore and would always be a whore. "Whatever, Tanya. It is not as if I will be talking to your stupid ass friends anyway. Why do I care if you are trying to pull the wool over their eyes? Is that all?" I replied impatiently.

"Oh I am sure I will see you and your dog's sniffing around me and my girls tonight. You know you can't resist temptation, but I guess we will see. Good to talk to you again Edward. I hope we have time to…Catch up." Eww gross was she just making a sexual reference. I decided to ignore it, but before I could say anything, she hung up on me.

I would be pissed, but I just didn't give a rat's ass. The troubling part of the whole conversation was the fact that she said "I heard you were coming to the bar WITH US?"

Like it was a date or some shit. Hell, I didn't know these girls. They could be butter faces. You know, everything is good "but her face". I wasn't going to waste my time talking to a dog. I didn't want to be tied down for the night. I started to panic at the idea. What had Jasper gotten us into?

I went to take a shower to calm my nerves. I needed to relax and have a good time. Tanya or no Tanya I was going to get laid tonight if it killed me.

Just as I was stepping out of the shower, I heard my mom come into my room, "Hey, sweetheart. How was your day at school? Did you do well on the Math test?" I could tell she was cleaning up or some shit, and I stumbled into the room with a towel around my waist.

"Mom, you know you don't have to clean up after me." I said as I started to help her sift through the mounds of clothes on the floor.

She answered with, "You mean I _shouldn't_ have to clean up after you, but someone has to clean this room every once and a while. They will call the sanitation department on us." Just as she finished that sentence, she reached down and picked up a pair of jeans on the floor. Much to her surprise, a condom wrapper fell out of the pocket. We both stared at it and didn't move. The white elephant had entered the room.

Finally, she broke the silence. "Well, I guess this means you are being safe." She looked up to me and I saw tears in her eyes. "Do you have any questions about…. I don't know…. SEX? We have never really talked about it, and I know you haven't spoken to your father."

"Maybe we could go to the doctor and you could ask him any questions you might have."

I hated when my mom felt like she wasn't enough for me, and right now was one of those times. I could tell she was thinking that a father should have had "The Talk" with his son. That's the way it is done in normal families, but I couldn't have her thinking that. She was all I would ever need. I walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Mom, don't cry. You are the only one I would ever need to talk to about this if I had questions. To teenagers today, this shit just comes naturally. Everywhere you look they are teaching you about safe sex and condoms. Don't worry. I promise that if I ever have a question about sex I will come to you first." She seemed to straighten up into my hug and pulled away.

She wiped away a few tears and said, "I guess you are too big to have me cleaning your room, just promise me to keep it above bio hazard level." I gave her my best smile and she turned to leave the room.

I stopped her with a question, "Oh Mom. By the way, what does it mean when you have a green and red growth on your penis?" I pretended I was going to open my towel, and she gave me a quick roll of her eyes.

"It means you are rubbing too hard." And she turned and left leaving me speechless. Good old mom.

I went to get ready. Jasper was going to be here in no time. I needed to perfect my look. About 30 minutes and several bottles of gel later, I gave up on my hair. It didn't really matter anyway; the ladies would be pulling on it in a few hours.

My phone rang, and Jasper's picture appeared on the screen. I grabbed my stuff, and headed out the door stopping just long enough to grab the condom from the floor.

**Bella's POV**

The last bell went for school and I dragged myself out to the school parking lot. Rachael was leaning against the truck and smiled in greeting as I approached.

"You don't mind giving me a lift to Alice's do you?" she asked.

"No, of course not. Where is your car?" I said as I unlocked the car and leaned over to open her door and let her in.

"Jacob begged me to borrow it, something about football practice or something and Embry's car had broken down and he had no way of getting home." She said rolling her eyes at me and climbed into my truck, "He dropped me off this morning, but I sort of assumed you wouldn't mind giving me a lift, hope you don't mind." She said looking a bit sheepish.

I laughed, "Not at all, you know that."

"I need to grab my bag from home. Do you mind?" Rachael asked begging a little.

"Nope it is fine, anything to delay me getting to Alice's and finding out what I am wearing tonight is a good thing." I smirked, as Rachael giggled. I started the engine and turned the music up, pulling out of the school parking lot heading for La Push.

The air was cool and fresh after a warm day and I put the windows down a little as I drove around the cliffs on the road to get to Rachael's house. I pretty much lived there, was there every other day doing something with Rach. I knew the roads like the back of my hands.

We pulled up on to the dirt track beside her house. There was dust flying everywhere and we both sat in silence and giggled as we waited for it to settle a little before we left the confinement of the trucks cabin. I looked back at the house which was pretty much falling down around their ears.

We exited the car and walked up the path to the front of the house. Rachael had the keys in her hand and unlocked the front door.

You could hear the thumping from down the hall as Jacob pretty much ran towards us in a hurry. He stopped quickly as he saw me and a big smile lit his face. "Hey Bella," he said a little too enthusiastically.

"Hey Jacob." I said in reply trying not to laugh at the sight of him as he had one sock on and one sock off on his feet. He looked a mess.

"Rachael," He mumbled to his sister barely glancing in her direction.

"Um, I am going out with Embry and the lads tonight. Can I borrow a twenty?" he looked embarrassed as he asked her.

"Ahh, no!" Rachel said with sarcasm in her tone. Rolling her eyes at Jacob's efforts to get money from her. I tried not to smile as she said, "What did you do with the money Dad gave you last night?"

He looked really guilty and glanced back at me before running out of the room and avoided Rachael's question. We both looked at each other and raised our eyebrows.

"He better not of bought something stupid with it," she mumbled to me as we headed to her bedroom to grab her overnight bag.

I didn't like to think what those boys got up to. Jacob had so much free time on his hands. I don't think his Dad expected him to graduate like he did Rachael. It was a shame he was treated like that, he could really make something out of his life, and he was pretty smart when he didn't put on the pretend crap that he was useless. All he had to do was work at his studies and he could go to college if he wanted to. Instead, I think he was going to play with cars for the rest of his life. I thought it was a real shame no one encouraged him like they did with Rachael.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Rachael was waving a hand in front of my face. "Sorry Rach," I smirked at her.

"I was talking to you for awhile now," she smiled rolling her eyes at me, "Okay, so this shirt and jeans or this dress?"

"You're asking me?" I laughed, "Take both and talk to Alice."

Rachael shrugged her shoulders and threw both sets of clothes and matching shoes into her bag and we headed back out the door.

"Jacob," Rachael called, "We are going out, I won't be back till tomorrow sometime I am staying over at Alice's house. Okay?" she said stopping in the hall to make sure he got the message.

"Whatever!" Jacob shouted back.

"Fine, let's get out of here." She grumbled to me. "It will be nice to escape this place tonight."

We walked out the front door and got into my truck. It started up and I pulled out of the dirt track and headed back into town towards Alice's place.

Alice lived in the nicest neighbourhood, Rose and Alice's families had money. They were pretty lucky compared to the rest of the families struggling at that school. They never rubbed it in your face though, that was one of the reasons we were friends. I couldn't put up with the whole keeping up with the Jones' thing.

We pulled up to the huge white mansion and I parked my truck off to the side so Alice could get her car out later. We were taking two vehicles tonight but we never took mine out of Forks, just in case it broke down. I trusted it, but the other girls weren't so sure. Better to be safe than sorry I guess I would never live it down if I got them stranded.

We grabbed out bags and I grabbed Rose's birthday present, we got her the new pink iphone that Alice said she had her eye on. A little expensive for one of us to buy but not so bad when it was split five ways.

Just as we were about to knock the door flew opened, "Where have you been?" Alice grabbed our arms and dragged us up stairs.

"Are we a little eager Alice?" I chuckled at Rachael who looked a little shocked as she tripped up the last step.

"Hi all," I said to the girls, we were the last ones to arrive. They were already dressed and ready so I now knew why we were in trouble. They wanted to get going.

"I didn't know where you were," she then looked a little guilty as she said the next line, "I even rang Charlie. Sorry Bella but you need to call him back and let him know you are okay." She said as she handed me her phone.

I rolled my eyes and started dialling his number. Terrific that is all I need the whole police station, all three of them out looking for me. It went straight to voice mail. "Hey Dad, it is me. I went to Rachael's before I arrived at Alice's' place. She completely over reacted as usual." I gave Alice a fake annoyed look. She just lit her face up and grinned at me I tried not to laugh at her, and shook my head. "Anyway I am staying here tonight so don't wait up, I will talk to you in the morning. Bye." And hung up the phone and gave it back to a very coy Alice.

"Yeah, sorry about that Bella. But it is your fault," she tried to justify as she threw some clothes at me, I assumed to change into.

"Of course it is my fault, but why is it this time?" I smirked back at Alice whilst Rachael who was on the bed with Rose, Tanya and Angela were all giggling at us.

Alice rolled her eyes at me, "It is always your fault you should know that by now, and you missy," she said throwing clothes at Rachael, "hurry up and put this on, come on you two I want to get going."

I walked over to Rose and handed her the wrapped present with the card we signed together the weekend before. "Happy Birthday Rose, I will get dressed once she has opened her present. Alright Alice?"

"Fine," she huffed but threw herself excitedly on the bed so she could watch Rose open up the phone.

"Aww, thank you girls," Rose said as she read the card. "So let's see what I got!" She excitedly started opening up the gift.

Rose gasped as she saw what she got and screamed out "Thank you so much, this is perfect. Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!" we jumped into a group hug and started jumping up and down.

"Well I think she likes her present," Alice laughed, "Now both of you," she said pointing at Rachael and I "go and get dressed NOW!"

We did not need to be told again, we knew her patience with us was running thin so we quickly ran to her bathroom and closed the door and stripped.

"What the hell has she got us wearing?" Rachael said as she held up the skimpiest dress you could imagine.

"Alice!" Rachael called out, "Where is the rest of this dress?" she was frowning and turning it around as if looking for it. I couldn't help but laugh at her as she looked up and said, "Don't you laugh, look what she got you to wear?"

I held out this beautiful material that was blue and strapless. It was really lovely. The dress fell to just above my knee. Pretty respectable for Alice I was pretty happy.

I looked over to Rachael who was laughing. "What?" I said looking to her and back at the dress in my hands in confusion. What was I missing?

"Okay maybe mine isn't so bad after all." She was doubled up in laughter. "At least I get to wear a bra with mine! How are you going to dance in that tonight?"

It suddenly dawned on me what she was saying. I was going to have a tough time keeping this dress up. I only had little breasts as it was. I was going to kill her.

"Alice!" I yelled at the top of my voice. You could hear the rest of the group double up in laughter as Alice opened the door to the bathroom.

"You called?" she said with a look of pure innocence.

"What the hell are you playing at? How am I supposed to wear this?" I was horrified.

"Just put it on Bella." Alice spoke calmly to me, "you are wearing it. Now stop being a baby."

"Come on Bella," Tanya interrupted. "If we don't get going now we are never going to find two car parks."

"Oh, is that why we are going so early?" I spoke up as I shut the door to put the scrap of material on.

"Yes!" Tanya said a little irritated, "Now would you both get a move on?"

Rachael and I looked at each other and raised our eyebrows knowing we were going to ruin the night for Rose if Tanya got pissed off so we hurried up and changed into the most revealing outfits I think either of us had ever worn.

I was so nervous about my boobs showing or worse my dress completely falling down that I felt like I was going to have my arms wrapped around my body all night. This was ridiculous.

We both headed out of the bathroom and Alice looked at me and groaned and told me to sit so she could do my hair. "Would you stop with trying to hold your dress up? It will not fall down Bella!" she said exasperated at me.

"Easy for you to say," I grumbled in return, "you're not the one it could fall off and show your naked body too."

I could hear Rose laughing behind me, "Bella you won't be naked you will have your panties on still unless they are too big too?"

"Rose!" Alice turned around, "The dress is not too big for her, it fits perfectly." She pulled me to my feet. "Bella jump ten times and don't hold your dress up."

I rolled my eyes at her and giggled as I complied [to] her request. Miracles do happen. My dress stayed up and nobody got flashed. "Okay fine I will be happy and wear it, thank you Alice it is perfect."

She smiled smugly to Rose, who poked her tongue out at her.

"Are we going now then?" Tanya started to get irritated again probably at our juvenile behaviour.

"Yes!" we all chorused together and picked up our purses and headed out the door.

"So where are we going anyway?" Alice spoke to Tanya. I was just sitting obliviously in the back of Alice's Porsche. Angela took Rose and Rachel in her mom's car that she had borrowed for the night. We wanted to make sure Rose wasn't a designated driver tonight. I don't think she liked being chauffeured around, she looked a little annoyed at not driving as she got into Angela's car.

"There is a new club I have never been to before that has opened up in Port Angeles." She said turning to Alice, "I thought we would give it a go. It is apparently popular."

"What's it called?" I butted in.

Tanya whipped her hair around to me, "It's called Lose Control. Now Bella, you need to be, how should I put it?" she said looking at me tapping her chin, "Quiet and not say a word until we get into the club, go along with whatever I am doing or saying, got it?"

"Sure, okay fine." I said rolling my eyes not really getting why I couldn't speak.

"Why can't Bella speak?" Alice said with a frown on her face. Made me feel a little better that this was all Tanya's idea. "What have you got planned Tanya?" Alice asked a little more forcefully? "Nothing illegal?"

We both knew she had done drugs before and that was why she was at our school but as far as we knew she had kept her nose clean since starting there. I was now a little worried about tonight. Where were we going?

"Of course not," she said with a smile and a giggle. "I would never do that to you girls, you know that right?"

"I would like to think so," Alice said with a smile, "Sorry I had to ask, you had me worried there."

"It's fine. Let's hope we get a couple of car parks easy enough. I hate paying." Tanya said to Alice.

That was laughable I tried not to snort, because she would not be paying even if we did park valet she would make Alice or Rose foot the bill. I knew they could afford it but I always wanted to pay my own way. For the most part Tanya was nice enough and had fit in to our group fairly well, but sometimes she worried me.

We arrived and found parking easy enough. Tanya was triumphant that we didn't have to pay, I was just pleased she wouldn't start sulking and ruin Rose's night.

There was no queue as it was so early. I was beginning to wonder if Tanya knew what she was doing?

"The earlier we are the easier it is to get in," I heard her tell Angela who had obviously asked the same question, "trust me I know what I am doing."

I just shrugged and followed remembering to not say a word and go with whatever she said.

We walked up to the bouncer who looked pretty creepy he was a plump, big man, with Tattoo's running up and down his arms and his hair was all greasy. I tried not to pull a face as I saw him look up and down my body like I was on display for him. I turned to Angela who looked a little nervous as well.

"Don't you girls look nice tonight?" the bouncer greeted us.

"You're too sweet," I couldn't believe it when Tanya purred that and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

_What was she doing?_

I looked over to Angela who equally looked as shocked as I felt.

"We underage ladies?" the bouncer looked at all of us a little closer?

"Nope, we are all twenty-one and twenty-two. Want to see our ID's so you believe us?" Tanya purred to him.

What was she doing we didn't have ID's that said we were twenty-one.

"Yeah and my mom is Whoopi Goldberg." I heard him mutter rolling his eyes at Tanya but it worked and he pulled the rope back to let us in.

"Behave ladies," he said as we walked passed.

As soon as we walked in there and was out of ear shot I grabbed her arm, "What are you playing at Tanya?"

"Relax Bella," she smiled at me unphased "you're in. Forget it."

"My Father is the Police Chief, I am not going to be in here illegally drinking."

"Who said anything about drinking?" She looked at me smiling.

"Then why get us in without a wrist band?"

"Who wants to wear them god awful things all night?"

Well I guess she did have a point. "Next time please tell me you are going to do that, I did not enjoy that one little bit."

"Sure sure." She smiled at me and basically dismissed the conversation. You could see she was rather pleased with herself for getting in. "Now, shall I go and buy you ladies a drink?"

"Coke please," Alice piped up still looking around checking out the club.

"Same thanks." I said grateful that Alice wasn't drinking either. I didn't want any of us to get into any trouble. I wanted to have fun and dance and enjoy Rose's birthday. "I am just going to find the bathroom." I said to Angela.

"Want me to come with you?" she asked knowing I felt really uncomfortable in this place.

"Sure, that would be great thanks." I said relieved. We let Alice know where we were going and started heading across the dance floor. It was early and the place was still busy. It was pretty dark inside but the music wasn't really loud. I was surprised looking around how clean and quiet it was. I always thought nightclubs were really dark, lights going everywhere and the base ringing in your ears.

We returned to the girls and I was given a coke. It tasted watered down and a little odd they needed to clean out the gas pipes for the soda. I cringed at the thought but I was thirsty enough to drink it.

We were dancing in our own little group when the lights went low and the music was turned up and started pumping. I guess we were here so early it hadn't really started yet.

I was really starting to enjoy myself and relax into the night. The girls and I had been approached by a few men but we had successfully steered clear of the vultures.

I kept noticing Tanya look over at the entrance of the club every now and then as if she was looking for someone. Until I saw her face light up as she saw a group of boys enter into the club. I couldn't really see them as it was so dark but she obviously recognised them.

"I'll be right back girls." She smiled and danced her way through the crowd.

I kept on dancing with the girls and Tanya came back with another round of drinks. I was grateful as I was so thirsty it was hot in here. Knocking it back quickly. I was thinking about getting myself one and looking over towards the bar, my eyes locked with the most stunning man I had ever seen. I looked away quickly and smiled at Rachael. Maybe he was looking at the person behind me and kept on dancing.

This was the best night. I had never had so much fun.

**a/n: I will post chapter 4 on Sunday ... TTSS will hopefully be updated early next week if not on the weekend!!! **

**Come on over and put your own stories up on the database on the website and sign up also and put your stories up on the forums! Everything is finally coming together over there.. we have been working non stop to get it right! Link is on my profile or go to www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com**

**See you over there..**

**You know what to do... please review... **


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own twilight and all that... ._

a/n: LYRICAL MELODRAMA WRITING CONTEST… 1st CHAPTER OF YOUR ENTRIES CAN START BEING RECEIVED THE WEEK STARTING THE 26th of OCTOBER 2009!!! WHICH IS MONDAY!!!!!

**This is 5 chapter story contest. Can be complete, but you can choose to extend it AFTER the competition is over needs to have some type of conclusion or event etc. **

**Lyrics do not have to be in the story. This is a story inspired by a song you have heard. My story is an example piece entitled 'Daddy's Little Girl' the song that inspired me to write it is 'Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship.'**

**There is a Blog for this story. (link is on my profile) or go to www(dot)tso-daddyslittlegirl(dot)blogspot(dot)com We have a prize we are giving away for the best blog set up for this comp. You do not have to do one. But hey they are easy to do.. there are instructions under publishing on www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com website if you would like to give it a go.. **

**Thanks to the girls on the blog and website. Thanks and much love to my beta's Loloskinn and Lillie Cullen.. you both are wonderful...**

**So please people be brave there is a newbie section for people never written or don't have many reviews.. there is also a section for seasoned writers (people who don't have a following but have a few reviews) and people that have MASSESS OF REVIEWS PER CHAPTER... so there is a section for everyone.. **

****** have had MANY PM's asking yes I am going to continue this after the comp, hope this pleases you!! I have had way too much fun with this one! ******

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

The first part of the night proved to be uneventful and rather boring. I had to drag our trio to several smaller parties to unload my stash. Jasper and Emmett were pissing and moaning about why they had to go, but I reminded them on more than one occasion that they knew what they were getting into when they made me go to a fucking club on a Friday night. At the very least I was a businessman, and I had promised to bring my goodies to several of the Forks High Friday night gatherings. I was nothing if not a man of my word.

So after a little over an hour and a half, we were finally headed for the club. Emmett, who had been snoring in the back seat for about thirty minutes, was now full of energy. He was bouncing on his seat yelling to turn on the music so he could "Get this party started in here!" and he kept pointing to his dick. Fucking Emmett was an idiot, but he made me laugh.

When we pulled up into the parking lot, we were surprised that it was so crowded. We couldn't find a regular park, and we were forced to use the valet. Jasper was pissed. Even though we all agreed to chip in and help pay, he knew that by the time it came time to leave, we would probably not be leaving with him or would be too drunk to find our money. He kept mumbling to himself about what a shit time he was going to have tonight.

Emmett and I just laughed at him, and strolled up to the velvet rope. There was a long line to get into the club, and most of the people looked like they had been standing there since Christmas. There was no way I was going to the end of that line. I would rather hang paper streamers with Bucktooth. I started to hand the bouncer a "c note" clearly cutting into tonight's profits, but Emmett beat me to the punch by yelling, "Yo, Dude. What the fuck? You know those fine ladies in da club need some studs to help them rub. You're only letting in the chicks, but what's a dance club without some dicks." As he said his last rhyme, he pulled his arms to his chest and did a circular roll all the while perfecting the white man's over bite.

That was it. We would never get in now. Fucking Emmett and his need to be a rap star. We turned to leave, but the bouncer actually laughed. He pulled the rope to the side, and motioned for us to go through. As we walked past, trying to look cool, he stopped Emmett and whispered, "Don't think for a minute I won't hesitate to throw you and your underage friends here out of the club if you act a fool. So don't act your age and just be cool." Emmett just swaggered on through as if nothing was even said.

Anyone that has been in a dance club before can tell you that the first few minutes are the most intense. You hear the dull beat of the bass, you feel the pulse of the music throw the walls, you smell the stale beer and cigarettes from the nights before, and you see….darkness. It is always so fucking dark in the hallways. By the time you finally enter the main room with the lights and the dance floor your heart is pounding in your chest and you are feeling ten feet tall. Nothing could stop us now. I eyed Emmett and Jasper and they gave a little head nod. This was always the plan. We separated so we can divide and conquer. The ladies never know what has hit them by the time we have our sites on them.

The first thing is to locate the best piece of ass in the place. Some nights this can be close to impossible. Even after the beer goggles have skewed our vision, we still can't find someone remotely interesting to make our move on.

I strolled up to the bar and ordered a beer. Jasper was right. Having something in your hands did seem to help and not make you feel awkward. I took a long swig out of my bottle and leaned my back against the bar. I silently scanned the crowd. No doubt about it, there was some fine looking bitches here tonight. Who was going to be the lucky lady?

I wanted a challenge tonight. All this talk of virgins and pussy had me jonesing for some tight snatch. I had my eye on the prize, and I just had to find my contest for the night. Just then, I saw a rather compelling test in the form of a beautiful brunette with soft brown eyes.

She was standing in the corner of the dance floor having a good time with what looked like five other friends. She looked innocent and shy as she blushed when one of the girls tried to grind onto her leg. She laughed and shook her head, clearly not as comfortable as the other girls.

I had found my quest for the evening, and as I pushed myself off of the bar, I whispered to myself, "Let's Play!!"

As I motioned for Jasper and Emmett to follow my lead, they too noticed the group of girls. They gave me the "that's what I am talking about" nod, and we descended upon the women like wolves to a slaughter.

Just when I was close enough to make eye contact, my fucking phone vibrated. "Jessica." God damn I didn't have time for this shit. I looked at the screen and received her message, "I am here asshole, so let's get this over with." I had a good mind to ignore her, but I was a sucker for the paper. I would stop time itself to make a buck.

I glanced back up, and noticed my beauty staring straight at me. She had the cutest fucking smile on her face, and as soon as she realized we had locked eyes, she looked away and blushed all over her body. Now that was adorable.

Jasper motioned for me to make the first move seeing that I had already made a connection with one of them, but I had to pause the game. Work was calling. I turned and made my way to the back of the club. I knew where there was an exit to the back alley. I could prop open the door so I could get back in after I was finished.

The door banged open, and Jessica jumped a mile high. She had clearly been waiting a while, and was not in the best of moods. Like I gave a rat's ass. "You got my shit?" she asked. "What do I have to do for it?" she prepared to lower her body to the ground.

I rolled my eyes. "Get the fuck up. Just give me the money, and you can go." Believe it or not, she looked hurt like I had broken her heart or something. God, for the rest of my life, I will never understand women. The more you treat them like shit, the more they want you. Ridiculous.

She handed me the money, and I gave her a baggie full of my finest. Without any further words, I returned to the exit door. I could tell Jessica was shocked, but I had a girl to meet. I didn't need a whore on her knees. As I closed the exit door, I swear I heard a sob. God damn women.

Upon returning to the dance floor, I could see that our plan was in full action. Jasper and Emmett had worked their way up to the women and were waiting for my return. I was ready for action. However, fate was cockblocking me big time. I felt someone approaching me as I turned to see my nightmare.

"Hello Eddie!" Tanya purred as she grazed my cheek with her hand. I thought I was going to be sick. That hand alone had held more dick then my jock strap. "Hello Tanya. And don't fucking call me Eddie!" She knew I hated that shit, but she loved to stir me up.

"Now Eddie, I see where you are headed. I told you that my girls would catch your eye. Would you like me to introduce you, or are you and the boys still trying to 'divide and conquer'? Tell me you guys aren't still using that pick up style are you?" Tanya laughed at me.

God I hated this bitch. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of slapping the ho, she would probably like it. Instead I lied. "God, Tanya. What do you think? We aren't rookies anymore. I know how to pick up a girl. I can have anyone here I want, and you know it." I hope I sounded confident 'cause I felt like a douche.

Tanya gave a condescending laugh, "Oh silly Eddie. When will you ever learn? I know a girl you could never have in a million years. She is so pure and sweet, cotton candy melts around her. You up for a wager big man?"

How could I pass up this challenge? I know I had planned on the brunette, but she would have to wait for another night for the Edward Cullen Express Special. "Tanya, hit me with your best shot. You know I can hit anything you throw my way. What or who were you proposing I do for your evening's pleasure? Bring it on!"

"Just follow my lead. I will introduce you to her. I promise if you get this one, I will be your beckon call girl for the rest of my life." Now, that just wouldn't do.

"Wait just a minute Tanya! Where is MY reward? That sounds like a punishment. If you really want to challenge me, you have to give me my motivation." I had her right where I wanted her. "How about if I get the girl, you let me tell your dirty little secrets all over school? If I don't, you can have freebies for the rest of your life. What do you say?"

"Your confidence is refreshing, but I am afraid you have met your match. You're on. Let's do this." She turned on her heel and sashayed over to the corner of the dance floor. The very same corner where Jasper and Emmett were waiting for me. _No fucking way. This couldn't be happening. _

As soon as she walked up to the group, she put her hand out to the brunette that had caught my eye earlier. "Bella, I would like to introduce you to an old friend of mine. Bella, this is Edward. Edward, this is Bella. Now you two be good." She made to leave but stopped and laughed, "Oh and Bella, this one has been with more girls than a woman's restroom at The Seahawk's stadium. I would watch out for him," and she winked at me.

_Fucking bitch!_ That just stepped up the challenge, but to me, it made it interesting, not impossible.

I smiled my most brilliant smile and placed a hand over my heart. "Hello, Bella. Will you marry me?"

**BPOV  
**

I was shocked to say the least as Tanya walked over with the very same man I had been making eye contact with and smiling at fifteen minutes ago.

I had no come back to the 'will you marry me' line, I just stood there speechless as he smiled at me. It was the crappiest and funniest pick up line I had ever heard. Okay, I had never had a pick up line used on me before and I kind of liked it when it came out of his mouth.

"Wanna dance?" he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me a little way from my friends. I felt an excited chill run down my back as his fingers touched my bare shoulder, goosebumps appeared all over my arms. What was going on with me? I had never felt anything like this before. It was a little scary and exciting at the same time.

I still had not spoken one word as Edward's hands wrapped around my waist. I was slightly nervous. I hadn't been with anyone before and had no idea how to react.

He just smiled at me and pulled my stiff body into his. He was so gorgeous. He smelt so nice, he had a spice to him I couldn't put my finger on; I was sure I had never smelt it before. My body relaxed into his as the beat changed into a new song and we started moving with the music.

He was such a good dancer, he knew how to move. Edward's hands moved and caressed my back. I couldn't help but sigh into his chest as he hugged me closer. This was so nice. I was a little dizzy if I shut my eyes, but I felt so safe in his arms I didn't worry. I was wondering if it was the flashing lights that was making me feel this way. I did feel a little strange. I wasn't about to move out of Edward's arms though.

I was surprised that I didn't mind him moving his hands up and down my back. I didn't normally like to be touched I liked my own space, but I wanted him to pull me in tighter it just felt so right. This so wasn't me. I needed to stop thinking and go with it, I liked it even if it was scary and new.

Edward pulled away a bit. I thought he was going to let me go and had woken up to his senses. I felt disappointed, but he didn't release me as I expected him to. The way he looked at me and gave me a smile made my legs feel like jelly. I almost felt like I couldn't hold my own weight up! I sighed internally as I looked into his eyes. Even if this was for just one night I was going to enjoy every minute I had with him. I gave him a small smile back and his smile grew and pulled me into him again.

I could feel his muscles through his shirt, he had to work out and be into sports. So not like me at all. This was definitely a one time thing. He would get to know me and realize I wasn't this girl.

Edward's head was rested on my shoulder. I could feel his breath on my bare shoulders. It was sending shivers down my spine again. I ran my hands up his back and couldn't believe I touched him and wanted him.

I felt him kiss my shoulder blade gently as he moved up my collarbone to the base of my neck. I held onto him tighter as he peppered little kisses all the way up to my ear.

"I am so glad I met you tonight Bella," he murmured into my ear, kissing my earlobe. He was going to have to hold me up at this rate, my legs felt like jello.

I pulled away a little with my head so I could look at him. "So am I," I mouthed to him as he couldn't hear me above the music.

He bent down and our lips touched. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth gently and ran one of his hands up my back. The room became quiet and it felt like we were the only two people there, as he deepened the kiss.

I had never even been kissed before, I couldn't believe how right this felt. My hand was being tugged away from his back. I was confused at first as I was pulled away from him.

"Owww..." I yelled, not really understanding what was going on. I looked back at Edward who was smirking at the person behind me.

I turned around and saw Tanya. What the hell? "What do you think you are playing at Tanya?"

"What do you think I am playing at?" Tanya yelled at me, "What are you doing Bella? This isn't you!"

"Who cares?" I said to her, "I am having fun, I never have fun. I am fine. Trust me." I was slightly exasperated at her. She wanted me to loosen up. Then when I did loosen up it wasn't right either. I couldn't win with this girl.

Edward moved in closer and put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close into him, "You see Tanya, Bella is fine." He said kissing the top of my head. Aww.. I relaxed into him again. I really liked him.

"Bella," Tanya started again, "I just, just think you should come back and join the girls."

She sounded so unsure of herself it was strange. I looked over to the other girls who were all busy dancing and having fun with boys of their own.

"Tanya, I am fine. Go and enjoy yourself." And I turned back to Edward who was grinning from ear to ear at Tanya, who just screamed and stomped off towards the bathrooms. What was with her?

"Come on, don't worry about her. She has always been a tad dramatic." Edward leaned in and spoke into me ear, then pulled back to look back at me again.

"Don't I know it," I mouthed back to him, smiling. Edward smiled a little smirk at me, he leaned down and captured my lips again bringing my body snug up against his and swaying to the music, his hand resting in the small of my back. I could feel his fingers on my panty line. I suddenly wanted to be somewhere more private. I wanted to see his chest. I wondered what he would look like naked. I felt my stomach do a little flip at the thoughts of his lips all over my body.

I was really shocked at how my mind had gone. I had never had these feelings before and I didn't know what to do about it. I suddenly felt very shy.

"Shall we get another drink?" Edward murmured into my ear.

I nodded my head in agreement but it was the last thing on my mind. I wanted to stay with him on the dance floor away from the others. I would do anything he wanted to do though. I would follow him anywhere. I needed to snap out of it, this wasn't me. I never took risks, everything was always in order and perfect. Sigh, but he was perfect. Surely one night couldn't hurt? Just one night of being carefree, and not worrying about grades couldn't be so wrong?

Edward slid his hand down my arm and took my hand leading me over to Alice, Rose and Rachel. They were all dancing with other boys. I couldn't see Tanya. I wondered where she had run off to. I hoped she was alright.

My girls looked like they were all having a good time. "Could everyone use a drink?" Edward screamed above the music to them.

They all nodded at him, the bigger boy giving him a thumbs up sign, he turned back to Rose and smirked, shaking his ass around to the beat of the music. I couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

I felt soft lips again on my ear and another shiver ran all the way down to the bottom of my stomach. What the hell was wrong with me? "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere okay?" he murmured into my ear, moving back. I looked up into his eyes and I couldn't help the smile that I was sure was on my face.

I moved into him and stood up on my tip toes and kissed his lips, shocking both him and I in the process at how brazen I had become in such a short amount of time. Edward smirked and winked at me, letting my hand go as I watched him weave his way through the crowd to the bar.

I sighed and looked over at Rachael who was smiling at me and winked as well which made me laugh. The bigger boy moved Rose closer to me and whistled over to the blond haired boy to get his attention. We all huddled in so we could hear what he had to say above the music.

"I am going to have a little get together back at my place, would you girls like to join us?" he asked, pulling Rose into his side and kissing her neck. I saw her smile. Wow, we all looked like we were moving fast.

Rose looked over to Alice and both of them gazed at each other and nodded their heads. Then they turned to looked at Rachael and me, I just shrugged at Rach, I didn't really mind at this point what was going to happen. I just wanted to be with Edward. I wanted to run my hands through his bronze streaked messy hair and feel his lips on my neck again.

Speaking of Edward, I saw him manoeuvring through the crowd carefully trying to not get hit by other dancers with a tray of cokes. It surprised me the boys were drinking coke as well. I would have thought they would be drinking. I smiled thinking that maybe I was wrong about my first impressions. Maybe he wasn't such a bad boy after all.

"Here you go Bella," Edward smiled at me as I couldn't believe how thirsty I was and nearly drank it all in one go. It was just so nice and cold, but it still tasted a little funny. But it wasn't a bad taste. I decided to ignore it when I noticed everyone else drinking it not making comments.

"Wow you must have been thirsty?" He smiled down at me drinking his quickly as well.

I smiled and nodded back to him, "It is getting hot in here," I said fanning myself a little.

"Hey bro?" I heard the big boy's voice from behind me, "Wanna get out of here?" Edward looked down at me and bent down to me.

"Do you want to spend some time with me alone, Bella?" Edward asked, kissing just below my ear on my neck.

I nodded my head at him in confirmation that I did so want to spend time with him alone.

"Or would you rather head back to Emmett's with the others?" he said grazing his teeth on my skin.

Oh, god that felt so good. No, I definitely did not want to go back to Emmett's, wherever that may be. I shook my head and smiled up at him. Edward captured my lips and ran his tongue over my bottom lip, I instantly opened my mouth and he deepened the kiss touching my tongue with his.

One of his hands was in my hair and the other was almost on my ass. My hands fisted his shirt and I moaned in to his mouth as his hand moved a little. My whole body felt alive.

"Whoooo hooo... goooo Eddiieeee!!" We heard over the music. Edward groaned and pulled away from me, grabbing my hand.

"Bella and I are getting out of here, alone" he said raising his eyebrows to Emmett, "we want to spend a bit of time getting to know one another without being interrupted by you Emmett." He said looking at him trying to look a little annoyed. I could tell he wasn't mad though.

Emmett just rolled his eyes, "Whatever man, you don't know what you are going to be missing," he grinned waggling his eyebrows at Edward, "Come on guys," he motioned at the rest of the group, "let's blow this joint." He yelled jumped and punched a fist in the air. Rose already was laughing at Emmett, you couldn't help but smile at him.

I could feel Edward shaking a little and I looked up at him and saw Edward shaking his head laughing at Emmett's stupidity. He seemed to be a fun loving guy.

Alice ran up to me and grabbed my free hand trying to pull me away from Edward. He wouldn't let go though and I was being pulled between the two a little. "What is it Alice?" I mouthed to her a little annoyed. I didn't want leave him, I didn't want him to change his mind.

Alice leaned into my ear, "We are going to the bathroom NOW!" she said forcefully to me, I knew I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Okay fine," I yelled back to her to get over the noise of the club, "I will just tell Edward I will be right back."

Alice rolled her eyes and let me go.

I put my arms back around Edward and stood on my tip toes and got close to his ear, "I'll be right back okay?" I spoke as loudly as I could without shouting in his poor ear.

Edward let me go but looked a little disappointed, "Make sure you do," he said back to me with a sexy smirk.

I turned back to Alice who proceeded to drag me off to the bathroom, as soon as the noise died down when the door closed behind us, she pounced.

"Are you sure you want to go off with this guy alone?" Alice looked at me concerned.

"I am fine Alice truly," I smiled trying to reassure her. "Go and have fun, I'll see you back at your place or Emmett's in the morning. I'll be fine."

"Bella, we don't know anything about them." Alice started to argue with me.

"Alice, I want to go please!" I started to whine, "I have never felt like this before, I am going, I want to go please be happy for me."

She hugged me, "I love you, be careful okay?" she still looked a little worried but led me back out side to where everyone was.

I nodded my head at her when we arrived back and she let me go, Edward pulled me back and tucked me back into his side. I couldn't help but giggle, it was nice to be wanted, "Shall we go?" he mouthed to me.

I smiled and nodded to him. I couldn't wait until we were alone.

**a/n: I will post chapter 5 sometime early this week ... TTSS will hopefully tomorrow.. it is done just being beta'd. **

**Come on over and put your own stories up on the database on the website and sign up also and put your stories up on the forums! Everything is finally coming together over there.. we have been working non stop to get it right! Link is on my profile or go to www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com **

**See you over there.. we even have some crazy arsed smurf stuff going on.. **

**You know what to do... please review... **


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own twilight and all that... ._

**a/n: LYRICAL MELODRAMA STORY CONTEST… We have some wonderful entries.. Congratulations to the girls who have taken up the challenge, I am very impressed. You should check them out on the website. www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com**

**Thanks to the girls on the website. Thanks and much love to my beta's Loloskinn and Lillie Cullen.. you both are wonderful...**

**Jenny, Jenn, Shae, Shawna and Shell... you rock my world.. I am so glad that I work with you... you keep me sane girls.. A HARD THING TO DO... **

**I am afraid this won't be updated for a few weeks.. I have so much going on... and TTSS is my first priority. Just know that it will be updated in a few weeks and then continued regularly.. TTSS is at a very delicate part of the saga and we want to make sure we get it right.**

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

As I watched her sway to the beat of the music as she made her way to the restroom with her friend Alice, I couldn't help but smile. I was going to win the bet, I was going to get back at that nosey ass chief, and she was gorgeous and a pretty cool chick. It didn't suck to be Edward Cullen tonight.

I was feeling pretty proud of myself as I felt a large body slam into my back. "Dude, you are so going to tap that ass. Man, did the hot virgin goddess shine on us tonight or what." I had to admit he was right. All three of us had met some pretty cool girls, and they all seemed to be the perfect, "girl next door" type. I was ready for them to spout off their likes and dislikes, turn ons and turn offs. _Man, I got to stop reading that Playboy shit, but they sure did look like Playboy material._

My mind began to wander to Bella laying on a bed surrounded by pillows. No doubt about it, she was smoking hot, but there was a small part of me that really liked her. Maybe taking her to bed the first night we met was not the best idea. What if I started to like her? You can't really come back from a first night fuck and have a meaningful relationship. Edward Cullen did not do relationships anyway.

"Earth to Edward…are you there?" He had obviously been talking to me, but my mind was stuck on seeing Bella Swan as a centerfold.

"Yeah, I am here. Just trying to block you out," I said turning my head to him, "has anyone ever told you to talk too damn much Emmett?" I yelled as I pushed him off of me.

"Oh Eddie, You aren't worried you won't be able to 'perform' are you?" Emmett sneered and pushed me back. "No, I am NOT worried about that, but I am worried you are trying to come on to me. Get the fuck off me Emmett." He just didn't know anything about personal space.

"Then what is it? Are you having second thoughts about taking her out for some loving Eddie style? Cause I am pretty sure she is going to be flagging that ass at you as soon as you get her in the car." Emmett could be a crass ass mother fucker when he drank, but I wasn't ready to tell him my fears about Bella.

I was actually thinking that she was a pretty decent girl, and I was almost having second thoughts about the diabolical things I wanted to do to her petite body. ALMOST. Little Edward had big plans and as soon as she returned from the restroom he was going to spring into action. When little Edward talks, I listen. Forgive the fuck out of me. I am a teenage boy for God's sakes.

"We are headed back to mine," Emmett said waggling his eyebrows, "So Rosie baby can have some of this!" he said waving his hands ridiculously all over his body. You had to laugh at Emmett, he was so absurd and over the top. "Yes, well as I said, I have other plans. I am not going to let Tanya cock block me."

"Does she want some Edward loving too?" Emmett smirked at me, giving me another shove. I swear, if he did that one more time, I was liable to fucking try and smack him the fuck out and then there would be no Emmett lovin' tonight.

"Who the fuck doesn't Emmett," I said, giving him a smack on the arm with my fist maybe a little harder than necessary.

"So what?" I have to take the other free loaders back with us as well?" Emmett said motioning his head over to Bella's other friend who had some other random attached to her neck. She wasn't half bad looking either and had an okay body. I would tap that.

Tanya on the other hand was trying, unsuccessfully mind you, to pick up anything that moved. I had to chuckle at her efforts. Everyone worth picking up had gone. No way in hell I would ever go back there, she was a one time fuck.

"Yeah, good luck with that man," I said as I saw Bella appearing back from the bathrooms, I went to her and pulled her close to me.

"Shall we go?" I mouthed to her. She blushed the deepest pink I had ever seen. I could almost feel the sexual vibes coming off her body. Oh yeah…Little Edward was the shit. We waved to our friends and walked out of the club.

There was no way in hell I was taking her home, I never took anybody home. I never had a girl I didn't just take to the back of the car, woods or school closet. What the fuck was I going to do with her? Hotel? Fuck I hated spending money on shit like that! I should have just taken any skank back there and just fucked her back at Emmett's but a bet was a bet. Edward Cullen did not back away from a bet. And Tanya Denali was going down.

"So where are we headed?" Bella asked, smiling up at me and tripping over her own feet. I was grateful I had my arm around her waist. How much had she had to drink?

"I thought we might get some beers and head back to the hotel down the road. We can relax a bit, watch a movie," _maybe some porn _I smiled to myself, "get to know one another?" I stopped walking and turned to her, kissing her lips. She looked like a deer stuck in the headlights all of a sudden. Fuck, her sexual insecurities were killing me; I needed to get rid of that mood killer.

"Come on Bella, we won't do anything you don't want to do, I promise," I whispered against her lips. She relaxed a little when I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and deepened the kiss, pulling her tight into me, her stomach pressed into my cock, and I groaned. Fuck, let's get this party started now! I pulled away and smirked down at her. She smiled back at me, and I knew I had won that battle. She was now putty in my hands.

"Shall we?" I motioned towards the hotel.

Bella nodded her head, and we started heading towards the hotel. Actually, it was a hole in the wall motel called The Port Angeles Inn, but it would serve the purpose. One, it was cheap and so was I. Two, it was close to the bar, and three, it had beds. I didn't want her to bolt when she saw the place, she might have second thoughts again.

I needed to get her and myself relaxed so I suggested, "First, let's pick up some beers." We went into the corner store. Fuck I was glad she didn't look her age. I knew she was under age; we all were, but I had my fake ID. I didn't want to draw any attention to it. Walking in with someone who was obviously underage was just a fucking red flag to a bull.

"What sort of beer do you like?" I said to her pointing to the different ones in the fridge in front of us.

Bella just shrugged and didn't really look bothered. Fuck had she even had beer before?

"Have you ever had beer before?" I whispered into her ear, delighted when I saw goose bumps rise on her skin. I kissed the base of her neck, awaiting her answer.

"I have," she murmured shyly.

"So which one do you want?" I asked again.

"I've only tried it once, and it was my dad's." She giggled into my shoulder. Oh, fuck this was too easy, I just grabbed the Corona off the shelf. I remember girls liking that type of beer. I led her back to the man at the front counter. Showed him my ID, paid and headed out the door with Bella in one arm and my beer in the other. Fucking perfect evening if I do say so myself.

**BPOV **

I was quaking in my high heel shoes. Every step I took, I got more and more nervous. I really wanted tonight to happen. Here was this gorgeous guy paying attention to me, and taking me to a hotel room. This was not the Bella I knew. This was the NEW Bella. The adventurous, dare I say, sexy Bella.

I was feeling sexy, but I wanted Edward to know that I was ready. I admit. I freaked out when he mentioned getting a hotel room. I thought we would just go back to his place or something, but a hotel? The idea made me feel.... slutty....but I kind of liked it, especially when he leaned down and started kissing my lips and neck. I could do slutty...maybe....probably not.

As we walked hand and hand to the hotel, I began to see the sign. This was the Port Angeles Inn. These people could know my father. _I can't do this. I am going to get in trouble._ My feet slowed down and I looked over to Edward. "Maybe, I better wait outside when you get the room. Someone might know me in there," I said as I motioned toward the hotel.

Edward cocked his head to the left and looked at me in the strangest way. "Why would they know you here, Bella? Do you come here a lot?" I knew he was being funny with me, but I was serious. So I tried my best to dazzle him with my newly found sexiness just as he had with me earlier.

I looked at him with my brown eyes and the best sexy face I could come up with. I reached up and grabbed the back of his head and force him to kiss me. His body actually lunged forward a bit to keep his balance. He made a low mumble. I thought this meant he was into it. I was moaning and kissing as if my life depended on it, but I noticed that Edward was not returning the kiss. I pulled back, and looked at his eyes. He looked .... like he was in pain.

What had I done now? "Edward, are you okay? What is wrong?" I stepped back to give him some room, and then I noticed the metal bar hitting between his legs. When I had pulled him to me, he had run into one of those low poles that are put up to keep cars from running into things. I had squished his penis.

"Oh GOD!" I whispered. "I am so sorry. Is it still going to work?" as soon as the words left my lips I blushed ten shades of red. Here I was trying to act all sexy and it was coming across as spazy.

He recovered as well as could be expected and coughed out, "Of course it will still work. Just give me a minute."

I was beyond mortified. I had killed his balls, and now he thought I was making fun of his sexual ability. He should just take me home. I am a menace to society. I would probably die a virgin.

I sat on the ground next to him. He was taking deep breaths, and pinching the bridge of his nose. I felt like an idiot. "I am really sorry. I can call my friends to come get me if you want."

This seemed to register with him, "No, Bella. I do want to get to know you, let's just curl up on a bed and watch some television and have a beer. I am sorry. You just caught me off guard. Let's try this again." He leaned his head toward mine, and slowly took my mouth in his. His lips were soft and demanding at the same time. I was in heaven. He was a great kisser.

It ended far too soon, and he moved to stand up. "Now, let's get you out of the cold. Hold on, and I will go get the room," and he kissed my lips once more warming me up completely. I heard the cow bell on the door ring as Edward went in to pay for the room. I watched as he seemed to tell the cashier a long story about something. The then pulled out his I.D and lots of cash. What was he doing with all that money? I was drawn out of my deep thought by Edward saying, "We are all set. We are in Room 69. Follow me." He had this shit eating grin as he showed me the card to the room.

I couldn't help giggle at the silly number, I knew I was nervous, I needed to calm down. Every step we took towards the door, I thought for sure Edward would change his mind. Edward put the card in the silver slot and jigged it around until the light went green, he opened the door and waved me inside. "Ladies first," he smiled at me and winked. I smiled back and went inside. The first thing I noticed was the huge bed that dominated the room. Oh, God could I do this?

"Want a beer?" Edward whispered into my bare shoulder, making chills run down my spine straight to inbetween my legs.

"Sure?" I said as a question. I was so nervous I didn't know how to behave. I just kept staring at the bed. I could feel his breath on my neck. His lips started kissing my collarbone, lightly sucking it. My nerves were calming down. I wanted this badly. I wanted him.

His hands went around his waist as he pulled me back into him. His lips went my earlobe and he took it into his mouth. His breathing in my ear was driving me crazy. My body was quivering in his arms, I felt like I was being turned into jelly.

I closed my eyes and just felt him work my body. I wanted him to touch me. I wanted to feel all of him.

"God Bella, you are so beautiful," Edward murmured into my ear, "I want you so badly."

I moaned and arched my back a little pressing my bottom into his hard manhood. I let out a gasp as I felt it. I had never felt, seen or been with anyone before. I felt a little panicked until Edward's fingers started doing slow circles on my stomach. It calmed me and made me squirm against him again.

Edward groaned and moved me closer to the bed turning me around, he had his arms around my waist and pulled my body into his. "Do you feel this?" he said rubbing himself on my stomach, "Do you want me Bella?"

I looked up into his eyes and he was looking at me full of lust and want. I nodded my head slowly and he smiled and bent down and took my lips into his mouth licking my lower lip, kissing me deeply. Our tongues were dancing slowly. He was so good at kissing. I was melting into him.

His hands started unzipping my dress and I stiffened a little as it fell to the floor. I felt so exposed only in my panties and shoes. Edward groaned and ran his hands up my back, kissing me more forcefully. I made a small moan as his hands threaded through my hair at the nape of my neck. Edward started walking me backwards and the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed.

I leaned back into the bed letting him see me for the first time. His eyes darkened as he gazed over my body. He looked dangerous, like he was going to pounce.

He started undoing his shirt button by button, never taking his eyes off my body and me. I bit my bottom lip as he reached the lowest button and shrugged out of his shirt, throwing it onto the floor. He then undid his belt and trouser buttons, taking his black jeans off and I heard his shoes also hit the floor.

He was standing before me in the cutest blue boxers. They showed off his body nicely, and I wanted to run my hands over those abs to see what they felt like.

Edward bent down, took my ankle and kissed it. It tickled and I sucked in a breath as he took of one shoe and then the other. He then hovered over my body and crawled up it, brushing my skin with his as he went higher and higher I groaned as he kissed my nipples one at a time. I wanted more, but his chest came in contact with mine. Rough with smooth and he captured my lips with his and groaned into me.

I don't know how it happened but I was suddenly gazing up into Edward's face. He knew exactly how he wanted my body and where, you knew he had experience. One of my legs was underneath his body, the other was bent with Edward's hand running up from my knee to my pantyline. He played with the elastic of my panties before sliding his hand back down my thigh. I wanted him to touch me badly. I had never felt like this before in my life.

His body was so muscular. I loved the feel of him, his weight on me. I never wanted this feeling to end. He stopped kissing my swollen lips and travelled down my neck, kissing and sucking, grazing his teeth on my collarbone causing my breathing to become erratic.

**EPOV**

Her panties were soaked, she was more beautiful out of the dress than she was in the dress. I couldn't wait to be inside her.

I was an arsehole, but I didn't like the idea of taking her virginity without her enjoying herself too. This had to be a two way one-night stand. There was no way I wanted that bastard father of hers knocking on my mum's door with rape allegations.

Her skin tasted salty and kind of sweet. I had given her a nice hickey on her collarbone. I couldn't get enough of her. Her skin was so smooth and soft, not like those sluts I had been fucking.

I stuck my hand into her panties and pulled them down. Bella tried to cover herself up, she was so unsure of herself. The look she gave me, she looked ashamed. I couldn't have that.

"You're beautiful, Bella," I said, pulling her hands away and pressing them into the soft mattress.

I kissed down her collarbone and took her nipple into my mouth, moving my hand from her wrist to her pussy. I spread her legs wide and rubbed her clit.

Bella cried out in amazement. Oh, fuck yes, I could make you feel good baby. I swapped breasts and took in her other nipple, rubbing the other one, gently pinching it as she moaned and moved under me.

I was rock hard. I needed to be inside her I wanted it to be as painless as possible. Girls didn't often enjoy it after you broke the seal as such. I needed to get her nice, relaxed and wet. She was trying to bring her legs together to rub them together I knew she was close. She couldn't lay still. The noises she was making went straight to my cock and my balls were killing me. I kissed up her collarbone, sucking on her hickey for good measure, making her moan again as I nibbled on her chin. She kissed me forcefully back. Oh, this was a very good sign. I pulled away to find my jeans. I needed that condom and fast.

I finally found it in the third pocket I put my hand in. I have to admit, I was starting to panic thinking I had managed to lose the fucker. I pulled my boxers down and kicked them off my ankles and turned back around to face Bella, who was watching me curiously.

I winked at her and showing her the condom, I smirked at her as she saw what I had in my hand. Bella got all shy and embarrassed as she looked at me through her lashes. Fuck that was hot. I put it on my hard cock that was not going to go away any time soon. It wanted to be inside that tight little pussy badly.

I leaned back down slowly, careful not to scare her. I kissed her gently, running my hand from the top of her thigh over her nice round firm ass, up her side to cup her breast. Gently squeezed and groped her; fuck they were nice.

I loved the feel of her hands on my back, my chest, she was opening up to me, getting her confidence. I smiled back down at her and kissed her lips,then the tip of her nose with a peck. I spread her legs wider with my knee and knelt inbetween her legs. I quickly got a glimpse of her wet shining pussy as she was spread out for me. I didn't want to be caught staring but I couldn't help but look. I rubbed my covered cock up and down her lips. She started tensing up and I knew I couldn't delay the pain that I was going to cause her. She was starting to be a little scared.

I laid down back on top of her, grinding my cock into her wet pussy, careful not to enter her, whispering into her ear. "Do you like that?"

She took a sharp breath, and spread her legs a little wider. I placed my hand on her slick clit and rubbed and spread her pussy lips wider. Fuck she was dripping. She was starting to shake and come undone. The expression on her face was beautiful as her legs tightened and gripped around my body. Bella let out a little scream and her back arched into me as she came. She was beautiful.

I lined my cock up to enter her and gently pressed inside of her, slowly stretching her. Fuck she was so tight, she felt so good. I continued kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear. "It will only hurt for a second honey, just hold onto me and I will stop whenever you want me to. Okay?"

She nodded a little and tensed up again. I bit her neck and she gasped and I quickly pushed into her, breaking the seal. "Owwww..." I stopped moving and started kissing her neck and slid my hand up and down her leg. Her breathing was hard and heavy as she was trying to get past the pain.

"I'm sorry, honey," I murmured into the ear. I fucking wanted to move but I knew she was in pain. Fuck.

"It's okay, I... you can... " she stuttered. I leaned back and looked up into her face, truly making sure she was okay before I continued.

I leaned down and kissed her lips, she relaxed a little more and I started moving in and out of her tight pussy. Fuck, she felt amazing. So wet, so warm. Just... fuck. My face was in her neck. I was breathing hard, trying to control myself. I brought my fingers to her sensitive clit and heard her moan once again. Her hands touched my back and it felt fucking amazing as I moved in and out of her.

Shit, I wasn't going to last long as her hands moved down my back. The sensation of her nails running along my back was too much for my cock. I pressed deep inside her pussy once again, growling as I released into her.

I pulled out slowly careful not to hurt her anymore than I already had. "Are you okay?" I sat back a little removing the condom and throwing it onto the floor.

She nodded shyly again and smiled a little at me.

"Come here, honey," I said pulling back the covers and telling her to get under and snuggle with me.

This was new I never did this, I usually just fucked and left. We had the whole night, though.

Bella laid down on the bed and I brought my hand up to her waist and pulled her back into me, gently stroking her stomach and brushing the underside of her breast from time to time. She started relaxing and her breathing evened out. She was slowly drifting off to sleep.

I wished we could so do this again. It was a shame it had to be a onetime thing. There was no way Edward Cullen could date the police chief's daughter. I would be a laughingstock. No fucking way. I would, however, enjoy the time I had with her. I wrapped my arms around her waist tighter, pressing her body closer into mine, and settled down to drift off to sleep.

**BPOV **

I woke feeling a little lost and disorientated. _Where was I?_ My head was pounding and my mouth felt dry. I needed a drink of water. I tried to move, but felt someone moving next to me. I turned a little quickly and woke up the person sleeping next to me.

"Oh my God!" I gasped out.

"Good morning, beautiful," he murmured with a smirk on his face, stretching. My God, he was gorgeous. The night had began to come back to me.

Dancing, kissing... Oh my God I had sex! I was naked. I was shocked. What had I done?

I had woken up next to Edward. What had gotten into me? I did not do.. this.

I buried my head in the pillow, my head hurt. Why did my head hurt?

"Well I would say you had too much to drink last night then!" Edward said, chuckling, leaning down and kissing my shoulder.

I didn't realise I said that out loud. My head snapped up and I looked into his eyes. "Drinking?" I asked him curiously. "I don't drink."

Edward snorted, "Well you certainly were last night. We didn't manage to drink the beer though. Want one now? It is a great hangover remedy. You just keep going." He asked, smirking and raising and eyebrow to me in question.

I shook my head, my stomach wasn't feeling the best. I certainly didn't want anything like that to drink. The thought made me want to be sick, nevermind having to drink it.

"I don't understand. I only drank coke last night," I mumbled into the pillow, rolling my head to him looking at him through my hair.

He looked down at me confused. "Well, who gave you the coke Bella?" he asked, starting to get a little angry. It scared me a little; I didn't know him, why was he angry?

"Umm... Tanya. She gave everyone the drinks last night," I replied.

"Bella, you shouldn't trust her. She is no friend of yours." He was still looking angry and concerned.

"Don't be silly, of course she is," I said, starting to get a little annoyed. Who was he to tell me who and who weren't my friends?

"Whatever. Believe what you want," he said, kicking off the covers and getting out of bed. I looked down at the mattress so I didn't see his naked body. I wrapped the sheet tighter around mine. "I am going to have a shower before we get out of here. You want to join me?"

I looked up to see him smiling down at me, I quickly shook my head as I watched him shrug and walk off to the bathroom. He didn't shut the door.

Shit, now I knew was my time to get dressed. How awkward was this? I couldn't believe the situation I had gotten myself into. Tanya wouldn't of spiking my drink. Someone else had to have done it. She wouldn't do that to me. I quickly got out of bed and kept one eye on the bathroom whilst trying to find my clothes to get dressed before he returned.

I grabbed my panties first and put them on, feeling slightly tender. I wasn't a virgin anymore. I was a little shocked and turned to the bed looking to the mattress to see blood on the white sheets. Oh God. I pulled my dress on slipping it up my legs and over my waist, covering my boobs when I felt warm hands on the tops of my arms.

"Here let me help you with that." Edward's voice was behind me. I sucked in a breath as he zipped up my dress.

"Thanks," I mumbled back to him.

"Welcome. I preferred taking it off of you, but we do have to get out of here," he said, letting me go. I assumed he was getting dressed, but I didn't dare turn around. I was just stood there frozen, staring at the walls and not knowing what to do.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah?" I said, turning around hoping he had managed to get himself dressed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, handing my shoes to me and looking a little worried.

"I'm fine. Can you take me back to Alice's?" I wanted to go home and have a shower. I felt cheap and disgusting.

"Sure, we will get a cab to my house and I will drive you there, okay?" he replied as he was putting his shoes on.

"Thank you," I said, sitting down on the bed and putting my own on.

When we left the room with Edward calling a cab on his mobile, and picking up the beers from last night from the counter. I just hoped nobody would see me and let this get back to my Dad. The cab dropped us off beside his car. Edward paid and led me over to his car. He put his beer in the back, opening his passenger door for me. I looked at his house. It was nice enough, very similar to my own which surprised me. I thought he had money, the way he was throwing it around on a hotel last night.

The drive to Alice's was a quiet one. I only spoke to give him directions. Edward had music playing softly in the background, but it was just so awkward with neither of us knowing what to say to one another.

"So maybe, I will give you a call sometime..." Edward broke the silence.

"But you don't know my number..." I said without thinking. Was he asking for it?

"It won't be hard to find, seeing as though you are the Chief of police's daughter and all," he said, smirking to me.

I could feel the blood rushing away from my face as it drained from colour. I suddenly felt very cold. "When did you know?"

"Hmm, well, I thought you looked familiar, but after speaking to Tanya, it sort of confirmed it," he said, looking a little wary.

I sat back into the seat in silence as we pulled up to Alice's.

My stomach went up into my mouth and I thought I was going to be sick at the sight before me. My Dad and the cruiser was in Alice's drive. He was watching us pull up.

Oh, shit I was in for it now. I looked at Edward who smirked at my Dad. His expression changed as he saw the panic on my face.

"Are you going to be okay Bella?" He said looking concerned and worried again for the second time this morning.

"I honestly don't know," I stated shakily. I wanted to curl up into a ball and die. We both opened the car door handles at the same time. I was shaking, I did not know what to do as I stepped closer to my Dad.

"Hey Dad...this is Edward...," my voice was shaking out of control.

"We've met." My Dad's voice was angry and the disappointment in his eyes made me feel like I wanted to cry. I felt awful and so ashamed.

This was beyond mortifying.

"I will make your life hell now, Edward Cullen," my dad said through gritted teeth.

_What? Why?_

"I'll talk to you soon, Bella," Edward said to me, kissing my head. My eyes popped out of my skull as I looked at my Dad's expression. "I guess you aren't Daddy's Little Girl anymore," he murmured into my ear before he backed away and got in his car and drove off.

"You have some explaining to do, young lady," my Dad said looking beyond angry, "Shall we start with where have you been? I thought you were staying with Alice last night."

Ahhh... Shit, and with that I finally burst into tears.

**a/n I know this didn't end the way some people thought it would but not all stories have happy rosy endings.. Just know that luckily for you this isn't the end.. and you will get alot more.. I have planned out the story with Footroza.. who will be helping me finish it.. we work well as a team. To be honest I wouldn't write without her now.**

**We are also participating the fandom gives back, which is a fantastic cause so hopefully everyone will get behind it and bid on everyone's offers... Footroza and I are offering to write a story/one shot in a collaboration with them or writing something for them. So if anyone would like to write but hasn't got the nerve maybe writing with us might cure that.**

**The Writers Coffee Shop is also offering a huge collaboration which will be a murder mystery.. should be a lot of fun. rmcrms5, LillieCullen, myself, Jennmc75, footroza, totallyObsessed82, Shaelove, AnEndHasAStart, Crimsonmarie and more. So that is a little different. The links are on the website PLEASE SUPPORT ANY OF THE BIDS.... it is really for a wonderful cause.**

**Until I next update..... **

**You know what to do.... please review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: sorry this has taken so long to update.. we will try and update regularly not sure when maybe weekly? maybe fortnightly? we will see how it plays out.. we have other things we are working on too we just can't stop, I don't know how we are doing it, but we are managing quite nicely at the moment.. easy to work like this when you have a brilliant team of people who help!!!**

**Thank you to the awesome Lead69 for beta'ing this for us.... You are an awesome friend thank you honey.. **

**And a big HUGE thank you to Jennmc75 who helped get us enthusiastic again with this story. This is a little different for us this story line and we needed the challenge but at the same time kept putting it off... so thank you honey for kicking my arse! :-) in a nice polite way... of course.... mwah.. xxx**

**As with all our stories a teaser will go up every Thursday on 'Just a sip' at The Writer's Coffee Shop. If you are not a member you are missing out. (just sayin)**

**Daddy's Little Girl - Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

What a night. I have to admit Bella was a pretty cool girl, and the sex was great, but bringing her home to the look on Chief Swan's face was priceless. I could not wait to tell Jazz and Emmett all about it. I seriously thought he was going to shit a fucking cow. I would not want to be Bella right about now.

I had driven about five miles from Alice's house, when I noticed my check engine light come on. I looked at my gas gauge realizing the problem. I was out of gas. "Fuck!" I pulled over to the side of the road, and put on the emergency break. Great. I did not want to walk all the way into town for some gas.

I picked up my phone and dialed Emmett. He had better fucking answer. I had shit to do today, and knew my mom was going to wonder where I had spent the night.

I let the phone ring about five times, and before the voice mail could pick up, I hung up. I dialed again with the same result. After the fourth time, Emmett finally answered with a gruff, "What the fuck Cullen? Some of us are sleeping here. You had better be hurt or on your way to jail, because if not I am going to fucking kill you." Emmett was NOT a morning person.

"Get your ass up and come and get me. I ran out of gas, and I am walking down Main Street toward town. I will expect you here in no less than ten minutes." I said as I hung up the phone. He had better get here.

I was exhausted, but I continued to walk hoping that I could keep myself warm. My thoughts drifted back to my night.

_Bella's laugh._

_Bella's smile._

_Bella's body._

_The sounds Bella made when she came for the first time._

I had been with my share of virgins before, but I had never been with a girl so inexperienced that responded the way she did to me. It was as if our bodies fit together like a puzzle. She was the yin to my yang.

Most girls were so freaked out that once you broke the "V" barrier, they started crying and shit. Making you feel all guilty. It was not as if they were not just begging me to "do it" moments before. Getting the girls hot and ready is not the problem, keeping them that way after the tidal wave of emotion and reality of their actions sets in, is another issue.

Bella was different. Sure, she let out that lone tear, but that was it. She fell right back into the grove and actually enjoyed herself. I was proud of that. A part of me hoped that she did not feel regret now that it was over. Maybe I would call her sometime. _What the hell? Where did that come from? I did not call girls back. Girls called me. _

I did not have time to emotionally ponder this new development because I saw Emmett's car pull around the corner. He laid on his horn once he saw me and continued honking until his car reached me.

"Cut that shit out, Emmett. You want to wake the whole town?" I chastised.

"Might as well. I'm up. Everybody should be up." I could tell his attitude had not improved. I really did not want a sulking Emmett on my hands all day, so I offered my version of an olive branch.

"So you want to hear about my night or what?" I asked.

"You better give me something good, as I am still planning on beating your ass." He mumbled grumpily.

"Well, you were right on about how into me she was. Little Bella is a dragon in bed. She was seriously hot and all up in my shit. I couldn't keep her off me." I noticed a slight rise in his lips. He was enjoying this, but was not ready to admit it.

"And, so…was she...tight? Come on bro; give me some details to think about while I'm in the shower this morning for god sakes." He smirked at me, and I was suddenly grossed out. Did I want Emmett thinking about Bella like that? It had never bothered me before, but now it just seemed…wrong.

I had to say something, or he was going to know I was off. The last thing I needed was Emmett cluing in on my thoughts about Bella. I was not ready for that shit.

"You know man, the usual. She was your typical virgin. All insecure one minute and hot and heavy the next. What can I say?" I then tried to deviate the conversation from discussing the intimate specifics of the evening. "But the BEST part of the night was when we got home. Her father, the one and only Chief 'fucking' Swan was there to see us get out of the car with bed hair and all. It was fucking priceless. You would have died to see the look on his face."

Emmett was all into the scene now. "No shit, man. Really? God damn, that shit is funny. What did you say?" He laughed.

"I told her that she was no longer Daddy's Little Girl." We were both laughing our asses off. However, I did feel a small tinge of guilt beneath my laughter. I suddenly did not want Emmett thinking anything bad about Bella, so I added.

"Yeah, but really, she was a cool girl. I had a great time. I might see her again?" There that didn't sound so bad. I could see a girl again. I tried to relax, but I noticed Emmett staring at me.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I asked.

"Oh no!" Emmett laughed. "Oh no, no, no! Little Eddie is falling for the Little Swan. I can't believe it." He was rolling now. I thought we were going to have a wreck as he was laughing so hard.

"Cut that shit out, Emmett. I don't know what you are talking about. Just get me to the gas station already, and don't ask me anything else. You obviously are not mature enough to handle these conversations." I was pissed. What did he mean I was falling for her? Just because I wanted to see her again. Big deal. People did that all the time.

Emmett stopped laughing long enough to add, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, dude. I was just jacking with ya."

"Whatever, just shut up and drive. Asshole!" I responded.

We got to the gas station, and I filled up the safety container with as much gas as I could get in the fucker. I did not want to have to call Emmett again later.

The rest of the drive was silent, until I got back to my car.

Emmett put his hand on my arm as I tried to exit the car, "Hey, your secret is safe with me…lover boy!"

I heard his booming laugh as I slammed his car door. "Asshole." I muttered and turned to my vehicle. One thing for sure I wasn't going to be able to call Bella, I would never live it down. "Fuck!" I yelled, kicking my car's rear tire as hard as I could.

**BPOV**

I was glad to go to school on Monday morning; breakfast was very awkward as was the whole weekend. Dad was not speaking to me and could not even look me in the eye. I had disappointed him in so many ways, and I was not even sure if he even thought of me as his daughter anymore. I was so ashamed that I let this happen. I was not supposed to be this girl. This was not supposed to happen. What had gotten into me?

I never got to speak to any of the girls after Saturday morning. I had no idea if they even knew what was going on. Dad had taken my phone off me, turned it off, and told me to stay in my room. He did not want to see me. I was a reminder. I heard the phone ringing down stairs all weekend but the only thing I heard Charlie say to whomever was calling was "she isn't able to come to the phone right now."

All I knew was that I was grounded, grounded until the end of time. My Dad did not trust me, I cannot say that I blame him, but he did not even trust me enough to be left alone after school. He had arranged with Billy that I was to go home with Rachel after school and spend my afternoons at their house doing homework until Charlie had finished his shift at the station. I was not allowed to go anywhere else. I was going to be a prisoner.

These were the times I missed my Mom. I needed her, I knew she would be disappointed in my behavior, but I could speak to her. Explain what happened, or at least that is what I wished would have happened. Who knows what it would be like if she had not died? This was my reality though and my Dad was not going to let me forget this mistake, ever. I wiped the tears that were falling down my face and stepped out of my truck, I did not want to talk to the girls. I did not know what they would think of me. "Bella!" I heard Alice's voice yell from across the car park, "Bella!" I looked around at her, and she was smiling and waving her arm trying to get my attention.

Maybe it would not be so bad after all, and then I thought that maybe they did not know? Then my stomach twisted in a knot again.

"Bella?" I heard a softer voice call from behind me; I turned to see Rachel's worried face. _She knew. _"Are you okay?"

Tears filled my eyes at my friends concern, "Not really, I don't know who I am anymore."

"Shhh," She put an arm around me, "don't let them know Bella." She said nodding to Alice and Rose sitting in her car. "How did it happen? Is that what you wanted?" she said concerned. "Like I know you were having fun with him, but spending the night with him?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. He said I had been drinking, and he thinks Tanya spiked my drink." She did not look surprised, "You drank what I did. How did you feel?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"Oh, all of us realized we were drunk when we left," she said with a grim look on her face. "Alice and Rose thought it was funny that they were too gone to care, I did try to get them to come home with me. I threw up in the bushes a few times and called Jacob."

"What? Why weren't you with the girls?" I was shocked; of all the things that could have happened, I realized mine was not actually too bad. I was alive; this could have been a lot worse.

"Tanya took them off to a party at one of the boys' places. I was too sick to go with them, so she just left me there." Her tone sounded both angry and hurt.

"I am so sorry," I cuddled her back, "I should never have left you." I meant every word. I could not believe what had happened.

"Why would she do this?" I said to Rachel as we both spotted Tanya walking towards us in the car park with a smug smile on her face.

"Morning girls," she said, "have a good weekend?" A knowing smile gracing her features.

"Not really," I spat angrily at her, "how could you spike our drinks Tanya?" At this point, we had quite a gathering at my outburst; students had stopped dead in their tracks to see the show down.

"Settle down princess," she said rolling her eyes to the crowd.

"I will not settle down, how dare you?"

"You were having a fabulous time don't deny it," the bitch said, "you just needed to loosen up. No harm, no foul." She had the audacity to shrug.

"You really have no idea how serious this could have been, and you left Rachel? How could you do that?" I accused her.

"Now look at the pot calling the kettle black. I didn't see you having a problem with leaving her as you left with Mr. Sunshine Cullen. By the way, is he still using the old, 'we won't do anything you don't want to do' line." Her words cut to the bone. She was right about my behavior with Rachel. I knew I should never have left her there alone. She was my friend, and I chose a guy over her. What was I thinking? That's right I wasn't because she spiked my drink!

However, her words about Edward almost knocked me to my knees. Those were almost his exact words. I knew I was not special, but he really seemed to try to make me feel that way for the evening.

I was brought out of my musings by Rachel's comment, "Tanya, you have nothing on Bella when it comes to letting down your friends. Come on Bella. Let's get to class. Obviously, Tanya has none."

Before we reached our lockers, Rachel reached up and put her hand on my shoulder, "Please don't listen to her. I know you made a bad decision on Friday night, but don't worry about me. I just want to make sure you are okay. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

I was openly sobbing now. How could I tell her how wonderful it had been. I mean, I did not have any point of reference, but I thought it was a pretty good 'first time'. He had been so sweet and patient with me. If I believed Tanya that had all been a lie. Why is it so much easier to believe the bad stuff? "I'll be alright. I am just not so sure Charlie is ever going to trust me again. He is pretty pissed."

"Yeah, I heard all about it. Hey, the good news is that you get to spend time with me after school. That will be fun. We can get a head start on that English project."

Spending time with Rachel was not so bad. I was just upset about having to be 'watched' like a three year old. I did not want to hurt her feelings, so I added, "That sounds like a great idea."

That got me thinking a little, "Hey Rachel, will Jacob be there?"

She seemed to understand what I was getting at. He was a sweet kid, but he was always hanging around. "Don't worry too much. He has been spending more and more time with the guys. He is hardly ever home any more. You should be safe."

We both giggled now I was relieved Rachel understood, I still had to talk with Alice and Rose but I would worry about that later. The Bell sounded. we smiled at each other and headed off to class.

**a/n: We think we will have the next chapter ready for you, for next week so posting on Monday ish we think.. so Weekend is TTSS Monday is DLG and Wednesday is VO.. Things are working out really well with the way we are writing at the moment so I suspect we will keep this up unless real life mucks us up. As always TTSS is the priority and will be always the first story that will be written.**

**Hope you are enjoying our stories.. **

**You know what to do............ please review..................**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - WE HAVE BIG NEWS .... SO...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE... READ OUR EVER POPULAR AUTHOR'S NOTES**

ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!

Jennmc75 and TheSpoiltOne have been working hard so we can post stories on The Writer's Coffee Shop.

We have called it the Library!! We hope everyone likes it as much as we do!

Go over and register, post and play with it to your hearts content. We will not be validating the stories as we would prefer to put our time into the site and making it better and helping in other areas. We do hold the right to take anything down that isn't appropriate. Our main restrictions are no pedophelia and no beastiality.

The Perfect Wife by rmcrms5 is up already and will be now updating here, as well as The Training School Saga! Please sign up for favorites for these stories and be sure to edit your preferences so you get emails when it updates.

All fandoms and original works are welcome at the Library. If you do not see a category for the fandom you want to post a story for, please contact us. We are more than happy to add your fandom to the list of categories.

If you have any problems please contact hbic thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com or either Jennmc75 or TheSpoiltOne.

SOO EXCITING... MORE INFORMATION AT THE BOTTOM  
**  
Daddy's Little Girl - Chapter 7**

It had been two weeks since that eventful night, and during those two weeks, I discovered several things. The first, I really enjoyed spending my time with Rachel after school. We always got our homework completed in record time, and we were able to have girl time while I helped her make dinner.

I started bringing over Tupperware containers to take home part of the meal for Charlie. I figured, it couldn't hurt. He still was hardly speaking to me, but with Charlie, the quickest way to his heart was through his stomach. My theory was that with each bite he took, I was one step closer to freedom.

The next thing I noticed was that Jacob was not the annoying distraction I thought he was going to be. In fact, he was hardly ever there. I would never admit this to Rachel, but I almost missed the way he used to follow me around like a love sick puppy.

To make matters worse, when he would finally grace us with his presence, he would bring his pack of friends with him. They were disgusting. They talked too loud, and played too roughly in the house. One of the few verbal exchanges that Jacob and I actually had was over the fact that two of his stupid friends were wrestling and spilt kool aid all over my homework. I was pissed, but Jacob just laughed it off.

"Looks like you will just have to turn in a pink essay." He said with a laugh.

"For heaven's sake, will you ever grow up? Just get out of the kitchen." Rachel barked back at him in my defense.

The icing on the cake about my Jacob problem was that because I was no longer 'hiding' from him, I finally got to 'see' him. MY GOODNESS. Milk does a body good. Jacob had jumped up one day and decided to be hot, and I wasn't complaining. I found myself drawn to his muscular arms and chest which he proudly flaunted every chance he was given. I know he caught me gawking at him a few times, but he never said a word to me about it. It seemed that as far as Jacob was concerned, I was invisible.

The last thing I learned during my time away from home was that Edward Cullen never called. Not that I was holding my breath, but he sure made me believe that he had thought I was someone special. I am not going to lie, it hurt, but not the way some would think. It just made me realize that a guy like Edward would never go for a girl like me. I am sure I was but a fading memory. I would bet he didn't even remember my name.

"Hey girl, what on Earth are you thinking about? You looked like you were about a million miles away." Rachel said interrupting my thoughts.

I gave her a weak smile, and said, "Oh, the usual."

"Come ON, Bella please. He isn't worth it. Edward Cullen is not worth the salt in your tears." She always seemed to know just what I was thinking.

"I know...I know...but it isn't just him. It is the whole situation. That night has changed us all. We hardly even see Alice and Rose anymore." I whined.

That was an understatement. The two of them had started seeing Emmett and Jasper and as Forest Gump would say they, "went together like peas and carrots." I was happy that they had both found fun guys to hang out with, but it made the 'Edward factor' feel even more like a festering sore. Every time I would see them together and having a great time, I was reminded that the 'other' guy didn't want me.

It was clear they were all friends by the way Emmett and Jasper talked about Edward. I never gave any indication that I was upset by his indifference to me, and they NEVER said that he mentioned me at all. Of course, I didn't get to hang out with the boys much seeing that I was still on my restriction, but I saw them a few times after school before Rachel and I would leave to go to her house. They were always nice, and Emmett was a complete crack up, but the subject of Edward and me never came up.

So it is easy to see why the four of us girls started to drift apart. Rachel and I going one way, and Rose and Alice another. Neither of us meant it to be that way, it is just what happens when girls find boyfriends. The loser friends without boyfriends tend to stick together.

Then there was Tanya. School was horribly uncomfortable as none of us wanted to talk to her anymore. Everyone knew that she had spiked our drinks, and we all agreed that was inexcusable. How could we ever trust her again? I was still pissed that she thought so little of us that she would drug us and leave my friends alone with strangers. We all felt like we didn't really know her anymore, maybe we never really did.

Instead of talking about our problems, we grouped together and pushed her aside. She didn't seem to mind too much. She found a new group of friends that thought she was the center of the universe. They would mirror her every move. When Tanya started rolling her skit down at the top to make it shorter, they copied her. When she began tying her white button down shirt in the front so that you could see her navel, so did they. It was now like there were a group of Tanyas, instead of just the one. Be that as it may, we went out of our way to try never to talk to her again.

Rachel continued talking, after a moment where we both seemed deep in thought, "You know, I am happy for Alice and Rose. I really am. But...." I knew it was coming, and I almost giggled before she said it, "how can they be so blind as to not see how this is affecting you. I mean come on. They are hanging out with the enemy."

Rachel was always there for me. She was a great friend, but I didn't want her getting upset with Rose and Alice for them finding happiness, "Rachel, I promise. I am fine. I guess I just wasn't his type. Don't worry about it. They are all so good together."

"Yeah, I guess. But if he starts coming around, he had better watch himself because I have got a few words I'd like to say to him." Then I heard her mumble something about 'love em and leave em my ass...he has another thing coming..' I just shook my head and smiled.

As per Charlie's terms of my grounding, I was to be home by 9:00pm every night. Sometimes he was home, but other times he had to work late. Mind you that didn't stop him from calling the house at 9:00pm sharp to make sure that I was where I was supposed to be.

It was always the same conversation. "You home?" He would say curtly.

"Yes Sir." I would retort with a mock military tone.

"I'll be home soon." And that was the end of our conversation. Those eight words were the most we have spoken to each other in any one conversation in almost two weeks.

It saddened me that Charlie was so upset. I know that he was disappointed in my behavior, and I accepted my punishment willingly, but his attitude toward me had changed so drastically overnight.

I was still his little girl. I still got good grades, and did all my chores. I had made a mistake. The first really big mistake of my life, and he was acting as if I was the same as one of the punks he busted. He didn't even look at me anymore. As if I didn't feel bad enough, my own father made me feel like a slut.

Of course, I made no attempt to make the situation any better. I gave him the silent treatment in return. The only olive branch that I offered was the dinner that I brought home every night, and he never attempted to show his appreciation, but he ate it nonetheless.

Rachel kept telling me that he would come around, but I was beginning to think that our relationship was doomed.

I glanced at the clock and sighed. It was 6:45pm and soon I was going to have to face the uncomfortable tension of my home again. Then I got an idea, "Hey, Rachel. Seeing that we are finished with our homework, and the dinner is made for tonight, what do you say about going into town and walking around a bit? I am going stir crazy in this house, and for once it is a nice day outside."

"I know right? Let me just ask Dad if he would mind. I would hate for you to get into trouble by not following Charlie's orders to the letter. You don't need any more grief." Rachel said.

Billy seemed fine with it, and told us to enjoy the sun. We were only going for a walk around Forks, so there was not a lot of trouble we could get into.

It was great to get out of the house for a little while. We didn't really have any place to go, so we just parked my truck and walked around.

As we walked past Newton's Outfitters, Rachel seemed excited about the 'Help Wanted' sign. "Hey, Bella. Can we stop in here for a minute? I could really use a job, and this would be a great place to work."

We went in and I was immediately sorry. Mike Newton was there, and he got on my nerves. He was one of the many reasons I was glad I went to an all girls school. He was forever trying to pick up every girl in Forks and he was absolutely relentless. I tried not to make eye contact as we walked into his mother's shop.

"Hey Bellaboo, what's up with you baby cakes?" UGH…did he really just say that. I was sure he was missing a chromosome or something. He just didn't have a clue about how obnoxious he was.

"Hey Mike….and it is just Bella. How are you?" I stated while trying to find anything else in the room to look at.

"I am doing much better now that you walked through my door, darling. What can I do ya for…?" He crooned.

GROSS…. "Rachel would like to fill out an application for the advertised job. Can you help HER with that? I am just here for morale support."

He looked at Rachel and he seemed to be contemplating her 'hotness' potential, as his eyes raked over her body. "I guess you could work out. Let me get you an application."

When he left to go into his mom's office, Rachel and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. I whispered, "Are you sure you are this desperate for a job?"

She just laughed and nodded her head as Mike returned with not one but two applications.

"I thought I would bring one for you too, Bella. I know we would have a spot for you." He wagged his eyebrows up and down.

I swear I vomited a little in my mouth. "No thanks Mike. Besides, Charlie would never let me work. He seems to think I am the latest version of the worst type of teenage delinquent. I think I will sit this one out."

Mike laughed, "Yeah, I heard about you being grounded. The rumor is that you slept with a complete stranger. Girl, I didn't know you had it in you."

He moved to get a little closer, and Rachel came to my defense yet again, "Mike, come on. You don't know what you are talking about. This is Bella we are talking about. Her dad is just being overprotective. You shouldn't listen to the rumors people spread."

"Whatever...so when can you start?" He asked Rachel while still looking at me.

Rachel got an excited look on her face and practically yelled, "Oh my gosh REALLY? I can start as soon as you need me. Doesn't your mom need to see my application first or something?"

Finally, she got Mike's attention, and he said, "Yeah, she will need to see your application, but if I put in a good word you are as good as hired."

Rachel was almost hysterical now. "Oh REALLY? You would do that? Thank you so much, you won't be sorry. I am a very hard worker, and I really need the money."

Mike just smiled at her, and then turned to me, "So, will you be visiting Rachel while she works...at least?"

I thought about denying him immediately, but then saw Rachel and her excitement. If it helped her get the job, why the hell not. "Sure, wherever Rachel is I am usually two steps behind."

"Then it is settled. I am sure my mom will call you tonight." Mike said as he turned to answer the store phone.

As he waited on the customer on the phone, Rachel finished filling out the application. I moved closer to her and asked, "Are you sure you want to work here? He gives me the creeps."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Oh, he is harmless enough, and besides, I really need the money. I have to start saving for college. I am not sure my scholarship is going to cover all my expenses."

I nodded, and my mind started thinking. I really needed to start thinking about that too. I had one scholarship lined up as long as I kept the same grade average, but that would only go so far. I needed to add to my savings to help cover my living expenses and book costs. Going to college has always been at the top of my priorities, but now with Charlie being all 'parental' I felt that I needed to get out of Forks for sure.

Rachel walked over and placed the application on the check out stand in front of Mike as he continued to talk on the phone, and he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. He didn't even bother to say good bye.

"Gosh he is such a douche bag. Good luck with that." I chuckled.

"Thanks Bella." Rachel sighed. "I hope I hear from her tonight. Maybe I could be working by tomorrow night."

Oh wow. I hadn't even thought about the repercussions of Rachel working. It suddenly hit me. Because I was still grounded with no end in sight, I would be spending all my afternoons and evenings with Billy Black. GREAT! Now I REALLY feel like a three year old.

**A/N - OKAY...now the interesting part...**

**As you well know, we have been having issues with fanfiction and our stories. Because we refuse to tone down our ideas, our new site is a welcome relief. However, we need you to move over there to finish reading. To get you ready... we will post one more TTSS chapter and two more VO chapters...after that all FUTURE CHAPTERS will be on the new site...SO GO - RUN - SIGN IN - POST - READ....You are going to love it.**

twcslibrary(dot)com  
**  
SEE YOU THERE....**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: Sorry this was a tad late. We sort of had stuff going on behind the scenes and we forgot. Spank us....**

**Thanks to Lead69 for beta'ing this chapter as always.**

**And wanted to send my love to Shell....... mwah I love you honey more than I can say. Xxx**

**Pictures and extra's will be posted on The Writer's Coffee Shop Library over time. So hope to see you there. It was a great success the first week it was opened so thank you to everyone who is over there and enjoying it.**

**BPOV**

**Chapter 8 **

On the third day after Rachel got her job, I thought I might lose my mind. Billy Black was a very sweet man, but he was not a good conversationalist. Don't get me wrong, we both tried to pass the time with pleasantries, but it doesn't take long to talk about the weather in Forks. It's raining AGAIN…the end.

We usually ended up spending our time watching television, or rather, he watched some type of sports show, and I fell asleep. I did still did my homework, dragging it out for as long as I could. I also still made dinner. Not only did this help to occupy my time, but I felt guilty just hanging around their house and not contributing anything.

So for the past three nights by the time 7:00pm rolled around, I found myself sitting on the couch trying to watch something I had no interest in what so ever.

I had an idea. "Billy, do you think it would be okay if I took a walk down to the beach. It is actually not raining that hard, and I have my umbrella?"

Billy looked at me inquisitively. He seemed to be trying to decide if I had a hidden agenda. _For heaven's sake, it was just one night. Everyone seems to think I am some type of juvenile delinquent._

"I suppose that would be okay. You have been a model prisoner here," he said with a smile, "but remember to come back before it gets too dark. We don't want Charlie to worry."

_Translation: Charlie will be told if I do anything wrong._

I jumped up and gave Billy a quick hug and dashed out of the door before he could change his mind saying, "Sure, sure. I won't be long. I just need to stretch my legs."

As I made my way down to the beach, I felt like I could finally breathe. The ocean has always been so calming for me. I enjoyed the many times I had come here with my family or friends, but coming alone always made me feel so relaxed.

I put my coat on the rocky soil, and plopped myself down with a sigh. Luckily for me, it had actually stopped raining, so I wasn't going to get too wet. At this point, I didn't care in the least. I felt free for the first time in days.

"Hey there you." I heard from behind me.

I turned with a huff to see who was invading my quiet time, and came face to face with a bare chested Jacob.

_Good grief he was built like a god. _I had a hard time thinking straight as he stood before me.

He was obviously having a good laugh at my reaction, and it helped to clear my mind enough to say, "Jacob, do you EVER wear clothes anymore?"

He strutted in front of me, "Why, do you see something you like?"

"Whatever. Did you need something? I was trying to have a nice time here, and you are ruining the moment." I replied and turned away from him.

I felt him plopped down next to me as he said, "Oh come on. I was just kidding. What are you doing out here anyway? I thought you were supposed to be grounded. By the way, what's for dinner?"

Great. Now I had Jacob thinking I was his personal chef. This just keeps getting better and better. "I _am_ grounded, but Billy let me out for good behavior. I needed to get away for a bit. The walls were closing in on me."

Jacob laughed and nodded his head, "I hear that. Why do you think I am hardly ever home anymore? The only reason I come home at all is to get some of the great food you have been making. I have really enjoyed having real home cooked meals for a change."

I supposed that was as close to a thank you as I was ever going to get from Jacob, so I might as well enjoy it.

We sat in silence for a minute, and then I asked, "What have you been doing anyway? When do you ever have time to do your homework and stuff? You are NEVER home."

"I spend a lot of time with my friends. It's cool. And as far as homework, I have my ways." He gave me an evil grin, and I thought I was probably better off not knowing.

An awkward silence fell between us again until he chimed in with, "So you and Cullen. I wouldn't have seen that one coming. What were you thinking? He is a douche bag."

I cringed at his forwardness. He had obviously been wanting to ask me that for a while. "That's none of your business Jake, and for what it is worth, I didn't realize he was a douche bag at the time."

"So, you two are a couple or something right? You're not 'slumming' it now are you?"

"If you are trying to ask if Edward and I are together, the answer is no." I retorted and moved to leave the beach. I'd had enough of his third degree.

"Wait…wait…I'm sorry. I didn't' know you were so sensitive about it. I won't talk about him anymore." He made an 'X' across his heart, and said, "cross my heart."

He looked at me with a lame sad puppy face, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Can't we just talk about something else?"

"Sure, sure…let's see….there is always the weather." I laughed and put my head on my knees.

"I am so sick of talking about the weather. Like it has changed in the past fifty days." I groaned.

After that, we sat in silence for a long time, but this time it wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, if he would have just stopped breathing, I could have completely pretended that he wasn't even there. I jumped a little when he finally broke the silence, "So what? He never called you back or something."

"What part of let's not talk about it didn't you understand?" I stated as I kept my head down on my knees.

"I was just curious. If it had been me, I would have called you back. Just so you know." Jake added.

I turned to look at him to see if he was being serious. He just sat there staring at the water and trying not to make eye contact with me.

I just shook my head. I wasn't going to play these games with him. "YEAH, right. Like that would EVER happen." I snorted.

"What? You too good for me or something?" He looked very upset. I think I really hurt his feelings.

"Jake, are you serious? You and I have been like brother and sister. Up until about a month ago, the only thing you were really interested in was your Warcraft video game."

"How stupid can you be, Bells? I have followed you around like a dog in heat, since I first met you. I always kind of thought we had a real connection." I could see that this conversation was headed into dangerous territory.

If I told him how much he bothered me growing up, he would be hurt. If I lied and told him I felt something, I would be leading him on. If I told him I had no idea what he was talking about, he would know I was lying….so I just stared at him.

He must have seen something different in my eyes, because he leaned in to kiss me.

I tried to pull away, but he grabbed my arm. "Come on. Just try it, you might like it."

I continued to try and get up from my seat only to be pulled towards Jake by his strong arms. He wasted no time in crashing his lips to mine. He was rough and jerky like he thought I would end it at any moment. I struggled against his embrace, trying to push him away, but he continued his quest, finally slowing and softening his technique.

Suddenly.... it began to feel.... good. His lips were so warm against my cold ones. With each kiss, he dissolved the wall that I had placed between us. I found myself wanting to be closer to him to deepen the kissing. I placed my hands in his hair, and pulled him closer to me. This earned me a low groan from Jake. He was completely enjoying this, and I was surprised to find that I was getting more passionate.

After a few minutes, my mind began to process what was happening, and I heard my conscience yell, "_HELLO....This is JAKE... Little Jacob that you have known forever. Are you sure you want to go down this road?"_

I successfully pulled away as we both sat back down with labored breathes. We sat in silence for a minute or two, and then Jake said, "WOW... you have no idea, how long I have wanted to do that." He turned to look at me again, and he continued, "You're a really good kisser."

I blushed and lowered my head. What the hell had just happened? "So, what was that all about?" was all I managed to say.

"I just think you are a really cool girl, Bella. I would like to take you out sometime." He replied.

"Jake, do you realize that I have been coming to your house for almost a month, and this is the first real conversation you have had with me. You are expecting me to believe that you want to date me? You have spent the last few weeks acting like you couldn't stand me."

"Well, I was pissed when I heard about you and Cullen. I mean ... seriously, that guy is such a tool, but I guess I did take out my frustrations on you. Sorry about that." He seemed genuine in his apology, but there was something there that I was missing. just couldn't focus all the kissing and the shirtless chest all around me.

"So what do you say? Will you go out with me? I promise to be on my best behavior." He smiled at me with what I would presume was his best seductive grin. It must have been his best...because it WORKED.

"Sure, but aren't you forgetting something." I said, as I pointed back to his house, "I'm grounded, remember?"

"Oh you let me worry about that. Charlie will be putty in my capable hands. How does Friday night at about 7:00pm sound?"

I looked at him in awe. Charlie....PUTTY? HA...this was something I had to see for myself. "Okay, 7:00pm will work, but I want to be there when you plead your case to Charlie." I was immediately not so worried about the date anymore. There was no way Charlie was going to go for this. Jacob may be smooth, but Charlie was ridged when it came to the rules he had set down.

"Great idea. Let's call him now." Jacob said as he picked up his phone. "I will put it on speaker so you can hear everything."

True to his word, Jacob put the phone on speaker as soon as my father answered the phone. "Charlie Swan speaking."

I cringed at this voice. He was going to be pissed when he found out we were bothering him at work. "Hey Charlie!" Jacob answered cheerfully. I almost felt sorry for him.

"Jacob, is that you? Has Bella done something?" Jacob almost laughed and shook his head at me. "No Charlie. Bella is fine. She made a wonderful dinner again tonight."

"Well, that's good. I don't want her to be a burden to your family. I am glad she is able to help you guys out. So, what's the problem then Jake?"

"That's the thing Charlie, I have really enjoyed getting to know Bella again. I would like to take her out to a movie or something this Friday. I know she is grounded and all, but you know she will be safe with me. What do you say?" Oh boy...here it comes. I could only imagine the string of profanities that Charlie was cooking up in his head during the silence.

"You know what, Jake? That sounds like a fine idea. You just might be a good influence on Bella. Maybe you can help me get her back on the right path." I couldn't believe my ears. I guess my father was completely convinced that I was the slut of the city.

"Thanks Charlie, I will do my best. We all want to help Bella." Jake said and then held the phone away from his mouth so that Charlie wouldn't hear his laughter. I wanted to hit them both.

"No thank you Jake. You two have fun." I then heard a click. That was it? No curfew....no warnings about unprotected sex...no hard time.. "Who are you, and what did you do to my father?"

Jake just pulled me to him and kissed my lips again. "Your father loves me. What can I say? So, Friday night...and Bella...do try to behave yourself." He said with a grin and began walking away leaving me on the beach as it began to rain again.

**a/n: Chapters up for Volturi Order and The Training School Saga will be up at normal times this week on The Writer's Coffee Shop Library.**

**And teasers for all of the above will be on Just a sip as per normal on Thursday!**

**You know what to do............ please review.....**


End file.
